The Missing Princess Of Auradon
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: Queen Belle & King Adam were blessed with two beautiful twins, Prince Ben & Princess Bree. But fourteen years ago, tragedy struck the royal family. Bree disappeared. Not finding a trace of their daughter the couple assumed the worst, but when Ben brings over the first six Isle kids will the truth finally be revealed? Will become Ben/Mal.
1. Prologue

**So I had this idea after finishing my story 'Shared Feelings'. I was reading some reviews on my story 'The Catch' and I noticed that most of you seem to love my OC Bree so I decided to include her in this story. I hope you like x  
**

It was a beautiful summers day and Castle Beast was a lively, happy place. It was Prince Ben's and Princess Bree's second birthday and the party was in full swing. Everyone loved the royal twins and the adults watched as the children ran around playing. Queen Belle and Kind Adam couldn't have been happier. They had a wonderful marriage, two beautiful children and the most perfect family either of them could hope for. Belle looked around at their friends who were gathered around the table in the garden and smiled. She was close with most of the other royals but these ones were the ones she was closest too. Fairy Godmother, Snow White, Elsa, Cinderella & Charming, Jasmine & Aladdin, Philip and a heavily pregnant Aurora were all talking amoung themselves.

"Elsa? Where is Anna today? I thought she was coming to the twins party?" Belle asked the woman, who smiled gently as the Queen.

"She said she wasn't feeling too well today and she didn't want to pass on her illness to the twins. Kristoff stayed home to care for her." The woman explained but before anything else could be explained Adam spoke up.

"And where is Leah and the Sultan today?" He asked the table. It wasn't very often either of them missed anything like this.

Clearing her throat, Aurora leant forward a little. "My mother said she had paperwork to attend to and therefore couldn't come, she sent her apologies and a gift fot the twins." The pregnant princess explained.

Jasmine quickly answered with "Father had a meeting he had to attend. He as well sends his apologies." She explained. Adam nodded to the two princess' before both he and Belle turned their attention to their children.

Ben and Bree were running around the garden with the other children having as much fun at they could. It wasn't clear what game they were playing but the children were enjoying it so the royal couple didn't care. The game the toddlers were playing quickly turned into one the couple recognized. They watched as their eldest twin, Ben covered his eyes. "One, Two, Three..." He began counting slowly but loudly causing Bree, Audrey, Chad, Aziz, Jordan, Ellie, Doug and Jane to run in various different directions and hide.

Once Ben had counted to ten and turned around the King and Queen turned back to the adults around the table, joining back in with the conversations. It had been a while and the children were having fun playing hide and seek but they were still on their first game. Apparently Bree was very good at hide and seek, something the castle staff knew all too well from when they tried to make Bree do something she didn't want to and she would run and hide. All eight of the other children were looking for her but other them occasionally looking over to ensure no one was hurt the adults left them to it.

Until Ben came running over to his parents. "Mommy! Daddy!" He shouted, his parents turning to him immediately. "We no find Bree." He stated. Laughter and chuckles emanated from the adults at the table.

"Ben, honey. That's the point of the game. Bree hides and you find her." Belle explained to her son. But Ben kept a straight face. He didn't understand how his parents weren't worried he couldn't find his sister.

"No!" Ben exclaimed, shocking his parents. They knew he had inherited Adam's temper and had often shouted at his father but he had never shouted at his mother before. Not until today anyway. "Bree not here. We look everywhere." He explained trying to get his parents to understand. He wanted to find his sister and his parents weren't understanding what was happening.

"Okay, Ben." Belle said to her son before looking up at the garden. She knew Bree would be in there somewhere. "Bree! Come here, sweetheart!" The Queen out for her daughter. After waiting for a few minutes Belle began to get worried. It wasn't like Bree to not answer her when she shouted and there was no noise coming from the garden at all.

Belle shared a look with Adam. Maybe Ben was right and Bree wasn't here. "Bree, Princess! Come out!" Adam shouted as he stood from his seat. Immediately Aladdin, Phillip and Charming stood to see if they could spot the toddler. As the four father's looked around for the little princess the mother's scooped up their children. Snow White picking up Doug, the eldest of the dwarfs children. After a couple of minutes Belle had had enough of watching the four men search for her daughter. She was going to help find her baby.

Standing she passed Ben to Fairy Godmother, who was sat next to her. Once ben was sat on the fairies knee, next to Jane, Belle walked towards the back of the garden. She knew her daughter would have moved further back then the guys were looking to hide from her brother. Slowly and carefully, so if Bree was hiding back there she didn't get hurt, Belle looked behind bushes.

For a while she didn't see anything but as she was about to give up and go back to her son something caught her eye. Something was reflecting the sun's rays. Moving closer Belle immediately recognized the item. "No." The Queen whispered, disbelievingly, her eyes filling with tears. She didn't want to believe her eyes but she knew what she was seeing was the truth. "Adam!" She shouted to her husband, as tears started streaming down her face.

Seconds later her felt her husband wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her into his side, as she pointed at the item on the ground. Within a second Adam had bent down to pick it up and was back holding his crying wife. "It's Bree tiara." Belle managed to choke out before she began sobbing. Her baby was missing and she didn't even know when she had been taken. The Queen felt she should have kept a better eye on her children.

"Guards!" Adam bellowed, his eyes never leaving the small silver tiara in his hand that belonged to his daughter, and immediately four guards were surrounding the upset parents. "Bree is missing. Spread out and find her." He ordered and the guards immediately ran off to do what they needed to. The King slowly walked his distraught wife over to a nearby bench, where upon sitting down Philip, Aladdin and Charming left the upset parents and headed back to their families. "We'll find her Belle. We will." He said to his wife but he was unsure if he was trying to convince his wife or himself.

 **Meanwhile...**

In a car barreling out of Auradon City was a frightened Bree. When someone had grabbed her from behind while she was playing in the castle garden she had tried to scream but found her mouth was quickly covered. Tears were streaming down the little princess' face. She didn't know who had her and she had no idea where they were taking her.

Almost as though the person holding her read her thoughts a familiar voice said "I'm taking you somewhere where you will not be found. Nor be able to stop the plans I have for my family and no one will care who you are." She just hoped her daddy would find her soon and take her home to her mommy and Ben.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this story. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. Her Life Now

**Fourteen Years Later...**

Bree had made a life and family for herself on the Isle of the Lost. She couldn't remember her life before she was two, in fact she doesn't remember anything before a certain purple haired toddler and her blue haired friend found her the day she was left on the Isle. Now she had a small family of her own. Her and her four friends/siblings and her boyfriend were their own little family unit. They care for each other when their parents went too far in their punishments, they looked out for each other while around the Isle and they Bree's birthday every year. It seemed the brunette was the only birthday they knew, and that was only because she knew the day they found her was her second birthday and Jay was a year older then the girls and was able to mark it on a calendar for her.

It was something that always made Bree feel bad, though. That they celebrated her birthday but the others didn't even know when theirs was. In fact today was her birthday ans as had become normal for the day the six teens skipped school and did whatever Bree wanted to do. They had quite a few traditions they had developed for the brunette's birthday and today was no different. Which is why five teens were sneeking through the window of the brunette's bedroom. They all stood near the window for a second deciding how best to wake her, they didn't want to scare their sister/girlfriend after all.

After a couple of minutes one of them walked towards the sleeping brunette, kissing her lips until she woke up and immediately responded to the kiss. "Oh my god! Really M! I so do not need to see my brother making out with one of my best friends!" Mal exclaimed, clearly faking her disgust. They all knew Mal was simply happy to see the brunette and her twin brother together, she was the one who gave them the push they needed after all.

"If you don't like it then turn around Mal." He stated causing Bree to chuckle lightly before they kissed again, briefly. "Morning, my beauty. Happy birthday." The teen greeted his girlfriend.

Bree chuckled lightly once more before responding. "Morning Malice." She said. "You don't need to call me 'beauty' you know. I know I'm not good looking." She told him, as she did every time he called her that particular nickname. It angered all of them greatly to her bree talk like that about herself, as it would if any of the others doubted themselves. Seeing Malice's emotions in his eyes Bree looked down at her hands, knowing a lecture was coming from them all.

It shocked her however when the scoff she heard didn't come from her boyfriend. Looking up she realized it had come from Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen. "You are joking right?" The blunette asked. Unlike Mal earlier, Evie's disgust at Bree's statement was genuine. "Bree, you're gorgeous. I mean have you seen yourself!?" The teen exclaimed, trying not to be too loud. She was well aware what the villain downstairs would do should she hear them. The brunette couldn't help but blush at Evie's comment.

"She's right. You're beautiful and don't you ever doubt yourself again." Malice stated to his girlfriend, drawing Bree's attention back to him. The brunette couldn't help but look at her boyfriend. His spikey, blonde hair with naturally purple tips, his muscled arms and chest, his pale face that was almost identical to his sisters, the difference was a scar that he had near his ear. But Bree tried not to think of that right now. Smiling the teen locked eyes with her boyfriend, who she noticed was smirking at her. "See something you like?" Malice joked.

"No." Bree stated a serious tone to her voice which caused him to look a little shocked at her. "But I see something I love." She told him, before she could fully comprehend what she had just said. Shock settled over both Bree's and Malice's faces. They had been dating since they were thirteen but never had either of them said that. They lived in a place where love was seen as a weakness and didn't want to draw unnecessary wrath from the villains.

After a couple of seconds Malice's shock turned into a genuine smile. "I love you too." He admitted, kissing her briefly before pulling back to finally allow the brunette to sit up.

Slowly she pulled herself into a sitting position, wincing a little as she did. "You okay, Bree?" Jay and Malice quickly voiced as Mal walked over to the brunette. Bree barely had time to nod before Mal was moving her long, naturally loosely curled, brunette hair over her shoulder and was lifting the back of her ngiht shirt to check her ribs.

"The swelling has gone down but it's still really badly bruised." Mal said, more to the brunette but everyone else heard as well. They all immediately understood what had happened. Bree had done something to earn Maleficent's wrath again. Malice couldn't help but get angry at this.

"She's lucky we have no magic and no where else to go or I would make her suffer for hurting you like this." He said angrily, only calming when he left Bree take his hand in her own. He gently squeezed her hand in his, in a silent apology for what his mother had done. He would never regret the day his sister found Bree alone and brought her home but with the way she had suffered at the hands of Maleficent he sometimes thinks it would have been better if she had gone home with Evie instead.

Mal turned to face her twin brother after putting Bree's shirt back down. "M, she's okay I promise. She bruised her ribs but thats going now." She promised him, but both her and bree knew that while it wasn't a proper lie it was a lie of ommision. The bruising went from her ribs to just passed her hip. Nodding Malice let the topic slide for now as Bree released his hand and carefully got out of bed to get dressed.

Once the brunette was dressed she turned back to her family. "Okay, so not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you all doing here?" She asked the group. She loved that they cared but usually they would let her sleep in today. Plus considering she was still in pain she wanted to curl up and go back to sleep.

"Bree, it's gone lunch time." Jay stated.

"You're kidding!?" Bree exclaimed, quietly. She was surprised they had let her sleep this long.

"Nope." Mal responded. Smiling at the brunette as her brother wrapped his arms gently around Bree. "Happy birthday." The purple haired teen said as she handed Bree a package that had been placed at the end of the brunette's bed.

Smiling Bree took the item off of Mal. Opening it she found a sketch pad, a notebook and a diary. All wrapping in dark plue demin with a purple embroidered design on it. Even though the teen had grown up with Maleficent, she knew that the evil fairy wasn't her mother. And although she had developed a taste for the purple that matched both her sister and boyfriends hair she also was extremely fond of royal blue colors, much to Evie's delight, but she had no idea why. It was the reason why she was dressed in a blue and purple dress Evie had made for her. Usually on the Isle Bree avoided wearing dresses, as did most of the girls except Evie, but she knew none of her family would leave her alone today so she felt safe enough to wear it.

Stepping out of Malice's arms she looked to Mal. "Thanks, Mal." She said before pulling her purple haired sister into a hug. Evie then stepped forward and gave the brunette a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a blue and purple t-shirt. After Bree had hugged and thanked Evie Carlos, the youngest of the group, then stepped towards her. He had gotten her, her first mobile phone which he had clearly fixed as it looked like new. She knew he had gotten himself and everyone else one in the beginning of the new year but with Malice saying she was always with his anyway the brunette hadn't given it much thoguht as to why she hadn't gotten one. Now she knew and she hugged and thanked Carlos which only left the eldest of their group, Jay. The long haired boy walked forward and handed her a some new make up (where he found it on the Isle she will never now).

"Thanks Jay." She said as she hugged him. She had already placed the phone in the hidden pocket on her dress. So she placed her new outfit, books and make up in her wardrobe so if Maleficent came up she didn't see them. "Shall we get heading out then?" She asked, knowing Malice always gave her his present later on. Usually as they wandered around and watched the stars.

"Wait, we have one more present for you." Carlos stated earning the four of them a confused look from Bree. "Here." The white haired boy said, handing over one last box.

Bree took the lid off the box and couldn't help but let a few tears gather in her eyes. In the box was a lovely gold bracelet with 'sister' engraved on the plate. "I love it. Thank you." Bree said before Carlos, Evie, Jay and Mal all hugged the brunette. Mal fastened the bracelet around Bree wrist once they all separated and then the six teens headed out to wander the Isle.

* * *

After a couple of hours of causing mischief the six teens bumped into Maleficent who forced them to go with her. This is why the six of them are lined up in front of Maleficent, in what is essentially the living room/kitchen area of bargain castle. "You have all been chosen to attend a school in Auradon. The five of you are going to go and steal the Fairy Godmothers wand so I can finally get off this retched Isle." Maleficent informed, not leaving them any choice in the matter.

"Five? I think you mean six." Mal said to her mother.

Maleficent shook her head before pointing at Bree. "She isn't going with you." She stated. Maleficent had always known whose child Bree was and she wasn't about to lose her bargaining chip by sending her to Auradon to possibly be recognized. Before Mal could respond to her mother they heard Bree's voice.

"Not a chance!" Bree exclaimed to the Mistress of all Evil. "I'm not your child and you can't keep me here! Besides I'm not going to sit by and do nothing while they risk everything for you!" She shouted to the woman. She knew from the look on Maleficent's face it hadn't been a wise choice but she meant every word she had said.

Maleficent moved to slap the brunette but Mal and Malice quickly stepped in front of her, both of them glaring at their mother. "Either Bree goes or none of us do." The purplette stated, issuing her mother with an ultimatum.

Reluctantly Maleficent responded with "Fine. She can go." Before her and the other villain parents stormed out of the castle, hopefully for the night. As the door slammed behind the villains she Bree's eyes fell to the floor. She hated when she showed her anger like that but worst of all was she knew she would get her punishment for speaking to Maleficent like that eventually. Probably once her currently injured ribs (which she got from the last time she shouted at the Mistress of all Evil) had healed.

But her attention was drawn to Malice as he moved out from behind her. "You still up for watching the fireworks?" He asked, not really knowing how Bree would cope with having to climb onto the roof. The brunette nodded to him and he gently lifted her into his arms, carrying her bridal style to the small balcony. Jay climbed the short distance to the roof before leaning down and taking Bree from Malice's arms.

Both Evie and Mal couldn't help but laugh as Bree exclaimed "Guys! I can do this myself you know!" But as she said that Jay shifted his arms a little and she couldn't help but wince as pain shot through her ribs.

"Oh hush!" Jay playfully scolded Bree. "It's your birthday and your injured. Deal with it." The long haired thief said, setting her down in the middle of the roof as the others climbed up and joined them. Malice sat behind Bree with his arms wrapped around her middle, Mal on their right with Evie next to her, Jay on their left with Carlos next to him. It was as Bree moved to grab Malice's hands that he was holding something.

"Happy birthday, my beauty." He whispered to her, unclenching his fist as he did. There in his hand was a beautiful gold chain, the pendant hanging from it was a large blue, heart shaped gem with smaller round, purple gems surrounding it. Before Bree could respond Malice moved her long brunette hair to a side and fastened the necklace around her neck.

Turning Bree gave him a kiss. "It's gorgeous. Thank you." She said. Bree then turned back around and settled her back against his chest. Grasping his hands in her own as he wrapped his arms around her waist. A few minutes later the fireworks started going off in Auradon. The six teens sat watching entraced in the fireworks for the next hour. They watched them every year for Bree's birthday and every year the fireworks got better.

Just like the previous years once the fireworks had finished the castle was lit up with blue and pink lights. It had always baffled Bree why they used pink lights though. "Hey guys?" She said, getting everyone's attention. "Do you ever wonder why they light up the castle like that?" She asked.

"It's something to do with Prince Ben's birthday." Carlos said. "It's today. Same as yours." He said.

"I don't get why they use pink lights though." The brunette asked. It was something that she thought about every year but had only voiced this year. Hearing Mal chuckle she turned to face the purple haired girl. "What?" Bree asked, causing Mal to stop chuckling.

"Sorry." Mal apologized to the brunette. "I just had the funniest thought run through my head that's all." She said. As five sets of questioning eyes turned to her, Mal explained "I just thought, what if your like their long lost kid or something and that's why they use the pink lights." She said, her voice trying to remain serious but as Bree and the others began laughing so did Mal. The six teens laughter could be heard in the streets below but they didn't care.

Bree playfully pushed Mal into Evie. "Yeah right, Mal. Why the hell would you even think of that?" She asked the purplette through her laughter and tears. "Sometimes you're just too funny." She told the half fairy before bursting out in laughter again, despite her ribs hurting every time she laughed.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this chapter. I've had a few requests for this pairing Bree/Malice on both this story and The Catch but I felt it fit better with this story so I have used it here. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	3. Heading To Auradon

The next day found all six teens awake and in Bree's bedroom before sunrise, all anxious and excited to finally leave this place and go to Auradon. They weren't excited so much for the chance to go to Auradon more for the chance to get away from their parents. Evie, Jay and Carlos had brought their bags with them as the car was coming to get them all from Bargain Castle anyway. None of them spoke to each other. They all simply sat around the room lost in their own thoughts, in fact the only two sat together were Bree and Malice. The rest were scattered around the room.

They watched as the sun rose on the other side of the barrier but still none of them spoke until they heard "Get down here, now!" Shouted up to them. They all immediately knew it was Maleficent and the six immediately stood, with Malice supporting Bree who was still in a lot of pain with her ribs.

Making their way downstairs the six teens shared worried looks with each other. None of them quite knowing what they were being summoned for. None of them had spoken so they hadn't woken her up and they knew the car wasn't due for another hour or so.

Walking into the living/kitchen area the group were greeted by the sight of a still angry Maleficent. Her glowing eyes told them she was furious but other then shared a look they didn't do or say anything about it, they all knew better then that. So they stood there looking at the villain in front of them, although Malice was trying hard to suppress the glare he wanted to send to his mother for hurting his girlfriend.

"So I assume you all remember the plan?" Maleficent asked and Bree couldn't help but roll her eyes at the woman. Honestly, how dumb did she think they were.

Before Bree could stop herself she found herself answering the villains question. "Go to Auradon, steal Fairy Godmothers wand, then bring it here so you can get off the Isle. We're not likely to forget it in twelve hours are we?" The brunette said. Although as Maleficent's eyes glowed a brighter shade of green she regretted talking. She knew she was going to get some kind of punishment now, after last night and then the way she just answered her back she knew something was coming.

"How dare you!" Maleficent shouted as she stepped closer to her sons girlfriend. Quicker than anyone could react the evil fairy slapped the brunette across the face, causing Bree to stumble back from the force of it and hit her bruised and painful side on the table behind them. Bree quickly bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain but kept her eyes on Maleficent as she moved closer. Malice was quicker to reach the brunette though and wrapped his arms around her, not seeing his mother slowly walking towards them.

Just as Maleficent reached the couple they heard the car pull up outside and honk it's horn. "Still glaring at the brunette the villain said "Leave. Get out of my sight." She stated.

The six teens did just that but they all stopped in the hallway. "What should we do? Bree's going to need help getting in the car with her ribs but we still need our bags from upstairs." Malice asked the group. Mal looked around locking eyes with Evie, Jay and Carlos before turning back to her brother who still had his arms around Bree, seemingly holding her up. The purple haired girl could also easily tell her sister was struggling to breath.

"Why don't I take Bree to the car and help her while you four get the bags from upstairs?" Mal suggested. Only around these five would she ever allow her soft side to show, the same as her brother.

The purple haired teen watched as her brother looked at Bree for a second. "I'll be okay. You know Mal won't let anything happen to me." Bree whispered to her boyfriend, who nodded to the brunette, before turning to face Mal. Taking the hint the purple haired half fairy walked oved to Bree and took over supporting her as Malice reluctantly moved away.

Slowly the two girls headed out to the car while the boys and Evie ran upstairs to get the bags out of Bree's room. The brunette and purplette knew it would take them a couple of trips because as they didn't know when they would be back each teen had packed everything in their rooms that the wanted to keep. Carefully Mal helped Bree into the back of the car, both teens ignoring the drivers concerned look as he held the door open for them.

By the time Bree was settled and comfortable in the car, Malice, Evie, Jay and Carlos had finished bringing the bags down and were ready to get into the car and off of the Isle. Mal stepped out of the way allowing Malice to climb into the car and sit next to his girlfriend, Mal and the others climbing in after him. As the car door closed they all exchanged glances. Holding her ribs Bree leant into Malice's side, far to tired to try and keep the pain off of her face.

"You feeling okay?" Evie asked the teen, noticing more pain creeping into the brunette's features. This question caused everyone to turn their attention to Bree.

Sighing the brunette responded, "I guess so. My ribs and face are killing me though." Malice gently wrapped his arm around his girlfriend hoping to comfort her while Mal shifted forward in her seat to look at Bree's face. She immediately noticed the angry red mark on Bree's cheek.

"Your cheek is probably going to bruise." Mal stated, hating the fact that Bree had been hurt again because of Maleficent. Both twins hated seeing Bree getting hurt at the hands of their mother. The brunette nodded to the purple haired teen but didn't verbally acknowledge what she had been told, she was in far too much pain for that. Her entire right side was bruised and throbbing. It was taking all her energy not to cry from the pain she was in.

Jay and Carlos quickly started fighting over the sweets in the car, well limo, leaving Mal, Malice, Bree and Evie to their own thoughts. Other then the Jay and Carlos occasionally saying something the car was silent, even as they drove through the barrier. The only reason they knew they were finally off the Isle was the warm feeling that spread through Mal, Malice and Evie. While they had never felt it before they knew that must be their magic awakening inside of them, but there was one thing the group still had to discuss.

Evie was the one to break the silence. "Boys!" She exclaimed, Jay and Carlos immediately halting their actions. "Pay attention." She told them before turning to look at the others. "What are we going to do about the wand and Maleficent's plan?" The blue haired princess asked.

"Screw her plan." Malice stated. It was the first thing he had said since they left Bargain Castle. "I have absolutely no intention of helping her in any way nor do I want her off that damn Isle." He started to rant, as his eyes flitted to Bree the others immediately understood why he was being so passionate. "If she can to this to Bree without magic, imagine what she'll do to Bree and us with her magic."

It was then Jay cleared his throat. "Yeah, I agree. Besides I didn't plan or going back anyway, I don't think any of us did." The long haired theif explained, causing all the teens to nod. "Plus while we're in Auradon she can't get to us and has no way of knowing what we're doing. So I say we stay there."

"Agreed." Mal, Malice, Bree, Evie and Carlos said together. But Bree quickly settled back into Malice's side and hid her face in his neck, something everyone else noticed immediately. Usually Bree was the one talking the most but she was staying suspiciously silent.

"You alright, Bree?" Carlos asked. Again Bree just nodded, not saying a word. "You sure? You're really quiet." He said.

Finally Bree turned to look at her friends/siblings. Evie gasped at seeing the red handprint on her face, and they could all see the pain she was in. It was reflected in her eyes. "Want us to get you some pain relief once we get out of the car?" Mal asked, knowing Jay would happily steal some for the brunette if it came to that.

"Please." The brunette said, Jay and Carlos immediately turning to each other and whispering about how they were going to get some.

A few minutes later the six teens felt the car lurch to a stop, causing Bree to flinch. They could hear the noise through the closed doors and windows, shrugging at each other. Far to quick for the teens liking the door was opened by the driver. Slowly they all climbed out of the car. Jay and Carlos exiting forst, Evie got out next and Mal and Malice climbed out before turning back and helping Bree. All six teens hearing gasps from numerous people as Bree slowly stood up and the mark and pain visible on her face was seen by those who had gathered to greet them.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	4. Arriving At Auradon Prep

As the group of teens stood in front of the car Bree noticed the trio in front of them, shock on two of their faces, the other looking a little angry. The brunette made sure she was next to Malice, keeping a tight hold on his hand, and Mal stayed on her other side sensing her discomfort. Jay stood on the opposite side of Mal while Evie stood next to Malice with Carlos next to her. All of them keeping an eye on the Bree, seeing she was clearly uncomfortable.

Bree noticed the only boy in the trio was staring at her like he was trying to work something out but she wasn't sure what exactly he was trying to work out. Strangely she felt like she knew the boy from somewhere, the girl as well but Bree had no idea why she felt that way. Obviously they were from Auradon and not the Isle so there wasn't any possible she could have seen them before. But she couldn't shake this feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep!" The shorter woman in the middle of the two teens greeted the group of six teens. "I'm Fairy Godmother, Headmistress." She introduced herself before quickly curtsying. Bree couldn't help but share a look with Mal, had they not already chosen not to take the wand it would be all too easy to go through with Maleficent's plan.

"The Fairy Godmother?" Mal asked. Bree could tell she was simply curious by her tone of voice. There was no way any of them would help Maleficent now. She saw Fairy Godmother nod as she stepped closer to them. Mal and Malice immediately stepped a little closer to the brunette between them, causing Fairy Godmother to stop walking. She was quite shocked at the reaction of the teens. She had never seen a teen react like that simply to someone walking towards them.

The older fairy was close enough that she could talk quietly so no one would overhear her, except the six teens of course. "If you come to my office after you have been shown you around I can take a look at that mark for you." She told the brunette. She assumed from the pain on the teens face there was more marks/injuries then that and she couldn't see the girl walking around in pain. Cautiously Bree nodded to Fairy Godmother.

As Fairy Godmother walked backwards so she was once more stood between the two teens, she smiled at the group. It was then the two teens took a few steps forward. "It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben..." He introduced himself. But before he could say anymore he was cut off by the tanned brunette next to him.

"Prince Benjamin, soon to be king." The girl said. She was clearly excited by this prospect but Bree could tell she was more happy for herself. She immediately disliked the girl and one look at her boyfriend and siblings told her they didn't like the girl much either, and they haven't even met her yet.

They watched as Evie quickly stepped forward. "You had me at prince. My mom's a Queen which makes me a princess." She said curtsying to the prince. Bree, Mal and Malice couldn't help but smile at the blunette. They hadn't even been here five minutes and she was already hitting on a prince.

But Bree's attention was drawn back to the tanned brunette as she stepped towards Evie. "The Evil Queen has no royal status here, and neither do you." She told the teen. Mal and Bree quickly glared daggers at the prissy girl, the two girls hatred for the tanned teen growing as they saw Evie's face fall. As she stepped back between Malice and Carlos they noticed she kept her eyes on the floor, the sight only making the two teens more mad.

They heard Ben chuckle but Bree could tell it was either nervous or forced. "This is Audrey." the boy introduced her. But she quickly interrupted him once more.

"Princess Audrey. His girlfriend." She informed the group of teens. She quickly grabs Ben's hand before turning to face him. "Right Benny-Boo?" She asked, in a sickeningly sweet and clearly fake voice. Bree couldn't help but continue to glare at the princess. For some reason she felt a strange pull towards the light brown haired boy and a stranged feeling of wanting to protect him. But the brunette couldn't help but scoff at the princess.

Audrey rounded on the brunette as she heard her scoff but Fairy Godmother spoke before the prissy princess could. "Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around and I will see you all later. I should note that the library hours are from 8 to 11 and I have a little thing about curfews." She ranted a little before turning and heading into the school. Bre and Mal shared an amused look with each other but both stiffened as they noticed Ben move closer to them.

Slowly, since he had noticed the groups reaction to Fairy Godmother, Ben walked over to Carlos and shook his hand. "It's so good to finally meet you all." He said before shaking Evie's hand. "I hope you all like it here in Auradon." He said moving to shake Malice's hand. But as he came to Bree he gently shook her hand but stayed in front of her. "Do I know you from somewhere?" The soon to be king asked the brunette.

Bree slowly shook her head. "I doubt it. I've lived on the Isle for as long as I can remember." The teen said, her hand never leaving her boyfriends.

"I suppose." Ben responded before moving to shake Mal's hand. Both teens feeling a jolt run from their hands up their arms. Bree noticed the two had yet to tear their gazes from each other something Audrey also noticed.

"Hey, you're Maleficent's kids right?" The princess asked Mal, Malice and Bree. Mal and Malice nodded whereas Bree kept silent. She knew Maleficent had written her down on the census as her third daughter, Malerie, and thought it best for now that she not say anything. At least until she found out who her parent was. Having only memories of the Isle Bree was sure she was a villains kid even though she never really fit in on the Isle. "You know I totally don't blame you for your mom trying to kill my parents and stuff." She told the trio who couldn't believe the girl had just said that.

"Oh!" The girl exclaimed. "My mom's Aurora, Sleeping..." She was quickly cut off but Mal.

"Beauty." The purple haired girl finished.

But Malice finished off what his twin sister was about to say. "Yeah, we know the name." Bree noticed the tanned princess was glaring at the three of them since she had been interrupted, clearly she was used to getting her own way. The group already disliked the girl and it was quickly turning into hatred the more they heard her speak and interact with Ben. Bree noticed the way Audrey was clinging to Ben's arm and couldn't help but roll her eyes at the prissy princess.

"Do you have something you want to say to me?" Audrey snapped at the brunette, causing Malice and the others to stiffen slightly. They knew how quickly a snapped statement could turn into an argument with Bree, they had seen they brunette argue with Maleficent a lot over the years.

Bree faced the brunette instead of trying to work out why Ben looked familiar. "You mean besides the way you insulted one of my best friends, when she has more qualities of a princess in her little finger then you seem to have in your whole body?" The brunette asked, all eyes turned to look at her in shock. She hadn't been here half an hour yet and was already arguing. "Or do you mean the way you are pathetically hanging on Ben's arm because he shook hands with another girl?" She asked, her vocie showing her annoyance. The brunette couldn't help but smile as the tanned prissy princess looked at her in shock.

"Who do you think you are speaking to me like that!?" Audrey exclaimed. Bree simply raised an eyebrow at the princess but before she could verbally respond, Ben stepped between the girls.

"How about a tour?" He asked the group of six teens. All of them nodded to the soon to be king and with Audrey still clinging to his armn her led the teens towards the school. Carlos and Evie followed behind the two royals, Jay and Mal right behind them and Bree and Malice at the back. For no other reason them Malice wanted to stop his girlfriend from slapping the other brunette. "Auradon Prep. Originally built over three hundred years ago but converted into a school by my father, when he became king." The teen prince explained, coming to a stop at a large statue.

Bree watched skeptically as Ben clapped his hands twice. The statue changed from a man to a beast but the teens attention was directed away from it as Carlos screeched and jumped into Jay's arms. Ben looked amused while Mal, Evie, Malice and Bree couldn't help but laugh. "Carlos, it's okay." Ben said to the youngest of the group. "My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man. To remind us that anything is possible." He explained while the VK's continued laughing.

The brunette was in agony from laughing as her ribs protested the movements but she couldn't control her laughter. The teen clapped her hands twice in laughter but it died on her lips as the statue changed back into a man. She stared at the statue stunned, as did everyone else in the group. Ben and Audrey included. "What the hell!?" Bree whispered looking at her hands like she didn't even recognise them.

Her attention was drawn to Ben as she heard him clear her throat. "How did you do that? Only members of the royal family are supposed to be able to do that." He asked. The shock was clear in his voice and on his face.

"I have no idea." Bree responded before turning to look at Malice, who looked as shocked as she felt. She honestly didn't have any idea how it had happened. Maybe it was just a fluke. Ben was beyond shocked. Never had anyone but him and his parents been able to make the statue change form, and many had tried as part of a dare and things. He shook of his shock, thinking it must have been some kind of fluke, same as what Bree had thought. He led the group into the school to continue with their tour, hoping in time what had just happened would be explained.

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter guys. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	5. Settling In

**Author's Note: Italics are Bree's dream x**

Ben had given the six teen a quick tour of the grounds and school before showing them to their dorms. Fairy Godmother had magically expanded the rooms to the three coulds could room together and the three boys could as well. He didn't feel right about seperating them when they didn't know anyone else. Which is why Mal, Evie and Bree were in their room unpacking their belongings. Well Mal and Evie were unpacking since they made Bree sit on her bed and watch.

"Seriously, I can help you know." Bree stated. Even though her ribs were throbbing as was her face she hated not being able to do anything.

Both Mal and Evie turned around with a stern/serious expression on their faces. "You're joking right?" Her boyfriends twin asked. "You couldn't even lift your bag from the floor onto your bed without almost crying in pain. There's no way were about to let you help. Besides were finished now anyway." Her tone of voice left no room for arguments and Bree knew better then to try and change the purplette's mind, so she simply sat and watched the other two sit on the bed opposite. Until a knock at the door drew her attention. "Come in!" Mal called to whoever was there.

Bree couldn't help but smile when Malice, Jay and Carlos walked in the room. The blonde and purple haired boy making his way over to the brunette as soon as he spotted her. "Here." He said handing her a bottle of water and a small bottle of pain relief. She couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend, thankful that she would have a few pain free hours even if pain relief did always make her fall asleep.

Taking two tablets out of the bottle, Bree quickly swallowed them with a mouthful of water. "Thank you." She said to her boyfriend before leaning into his side. "Hey guys. I think I wanna find who my parents are." She told the five other teens in the room, all of whom turned to look at her. "Will you help me?" Bree asked the group.

"Of course we will, Bree." Evie said as the others nodded their agreement to what she had said. "Besides it may be nice to find out who my father is." The blunette said.

Mal quickly turned to face Malice. "True. We might be able to know who our father is too, M. What do you think?"

Malice turned from his girlfriend to his twin sister. "Yeah, it might be nice. Maybe he will actually like us, unlike our mother." He said and couldn't help but try and imagine a world where he and Mal had a parent who actually cared for them, someone who would physically and emotionally hurt them or his girlfriend.

"When would you want to start looking Bree?" Jay asked the brunette. They could already see the injured brunette's eyes drooping, the pain relief tablets kicking in already. Mal and Evie couldn't help but smile at the brunette as she struggled to stay awake, they didn't know what pain relief Malice had given her but if she was falling asleep then they were obviously doing their job.

The brunette cleared her throat a little. "I don't know. Maybe tomorrow?" She responded before yawning into her hand. The brunette rested her head on Malice's shoulder. She could feel her pain dulling but her eyelids getting heavy.

"Bree sweetie, why don't you lay down and go to sleep. We'll go have a wander around and wake you up later on." Evie suggested to the brunette.

Nodding to the blunette Bree watched as Jay, Evie, and Carlos stood and walk out of the room, smiling over at her as they left. Mal however walked over to the brunette and offered her hand to help Bree get settled as she had the night before. Gratefully she took Mal's hand and the two twins helped her to lay on her uninjured side. Both Mal and Malice smiled as the brunette fell asleep as soon as she was comfortable.

Malice gently kissed the brunette's forehead before whispering "I love you, my beauty." and heading out of the room with his twin sister. Neither of them particularly wanted to leave the injured teen but they knew she would sleep better if she was alone. Closing the door behind them gently they met up with the three other VK's before heading out to explore the rest of the grounds.

 _Looking around Bree couldn't help but fall in love with the scenery. She appeared to be in a lovely rose garden, filled with beautiful yellow and blue roses. It was strange, she felt like she knew the place from somewhere but she couldn't figure out where from. But she knew it certainly wasn't somewhere on the isle, it was far too bright. Hearing laughter behind her she turned to find a small brunette running out into the garden._

 _The brunette walked a little closer to the toddler and couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the little girl. It was her. She was looking at a younger version of herself. She wasn't sure what was going on but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the younger version of herself. Even as young the toddler was she still had her long, slightly curly hair and deep brown eyes. The only difference between herself and the smaller verion of herself was that now she had a few scars and such._

 _She watched as the small brunette stopped running around turning back to the large castle behind them. Bree watched as then a small lighter haired brunette boy ran out and towards the smaller version of herself , what shocked her more was a large man that ran out after the young boy. She couldn't make out his face, it was all blurred out, but she could see his dark brunette hair._

" _I'm gunna get you both for that." The older man said playfully, before running towards the two toddlers._

 _Both toddlers screamed and ran away causing the tall man to run after them. Bree watched bewildered. She didn't know what to think of this, who this young boy or the man was although the boy looked familiar to her. She followed them through the garden at a slightly slower pace, but stopped as the man scooped up the younger version of herself._

" _Stop! Daddy Stop!" The small brunette shouted as the man began tickling her. Bree the saw a woman in a yellow dress walk towards the small boy. As with the man her face was blurred out but her brunette hair matched Bree's exactly. The woman's was slightly more curly and was shorter but it was the exact shade of her own hair. "Mommy! Help!" The little girl shouted, holding her arms out to the woman._

 _Bree felt like she couldn't breath. If this was more then a dream and was as real as it felt them these two were her parents. She wasn't sure if she wanted to believe this was real or not. It was like her head was messing with her. She wanted to believe this was true because if it was then why would they leave her on the Isle._

" _What is going on?" Bree asked to herself._

With that Bree jolted up in bed, flinching as she did so. Looking around her room she couldn't help but let out a breath. She didn't know if she was happy it was a dream or gutted that it wasn't real. She really wanted and needed to find who her parents was. She wanted to know who her family was and while she had said she wanted to wait till tomorrow after that dream she wanted to start today. Carefully she sat up and reached for her phone, sending a quick text to Malice to find out where they were.

 **Author's Note: I hope you all like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	6. Starting To Trace Her Family

After Malice had text Bree that they were outside, the brunette responded by saying she was heading to the library to get started on finding her family. Malice had offered to come and help her research on the computers but she had assured him she could do that herself, she merely wanted to tell him where she would be if they got back to the room before she did. Reluctantly he had agreed and Bree promise to share any information with him later on that night before heading down to the library.

Sitting down at the computer Bree was 100% sure where she should start. If her dream earlier was true then she had been born in Auradon so she figured a general lost child search should bring something up. It took a while but she finally found a website that looked trustworthy and putting in the date of her 2nd birthday as the day she went missing, since she knew it was the day Mal and Evie had found her on the Isle.

When that didn't turn up anything she could use the brunette generalized the search to simply include all missing children that year. This gave her some results but upon clicking on the photo's attached to the reports she became disheartened once more. None of them looked like her. Hell none of them even had brunette hair. "This is ridiculous." Bree stated to herself, becoming more annoyed the more she tried to look for something. She hadn't thought it would be this hard to find her parents but maybe she was born on the Isle after all and the dream she'd had earlier had been just that, a dream.

Since she had no idea where the records for Isle births were kept she shut the computer down, but didn't feel like returning back to her dorm. So instead she headed to the royal history section of the library. She loved reading and getting lost in a book was exactly what she needed right now. Lifting her hand up to the bookshelf, her hand ghosted along the spines of the books as she looked for something to read.

The one book that caught her interest was 'Beauty & The Beast'. Carefully she pulled the book down from the shelf and sitting in the nearest chair she began reading. She knew it was a story of the current King and Queen of Auradon and she figured if they were going to stay here, she may as well brush up on their history. Bree quickly found she couldn't put the book down. She was completely taken by it and was so focused she didn't noticed someone had sat opposite her, until they cleared their throat.

Jumping slightly, causing her to flinch, Bree looked up from the book and found Ben sat opposite her. She hoped Ben hadn't noticed her flinch but that hope was quickly dashed. "Are you okay?" He asked the brunette. He couldn't help but look at her like he knew her from somewhere again and it was starting to weird Bree out.

"Yeah, you just scared me. That's all." Bree said, a little harsher then she intended but she was once more in pain.

Ben didn't believe a word of it but chose to let it slide when he noticed the book she was reading. "My parents story?" He asked, a little shocked a VK would read the royal history book or the fact that one of them was even in the library to begin with on their first day. "Interesting choice of book." He stated and Bree couldn't help but smile at him.

"Yeah. I've always loved reading and this was the first book that had caught my eye." She admitted, gently closing the book and giving Ben her full attention. She didn't miss the surprised look that crossed his face at this. "There wasn't a lot of reading options on the Isle but this library seems to have everything. I love escaping to the comfort that books bring me." The brunette told him, Ben couldn't help but smile at her and nod. But when he laughed gently it confused the brunette. "What?" She asked him.

Shaking his head a little Ben responded with, "Nothing. Just remind me to introduce you to my mom. She gives the exact same answer about books, you both would get along brilliantly." He told the long haired brunette.

Bree smiled at the young prince and soon to be King. For some reason she felt safe when he was here, even though she didn't know him. It was strange but she didn't dwell on it for long as she remembered the question she wanted to ask him. "Hey Ben? Do you keep records of births on the Isle?" She asked him, causing him to raise his eyebrow questioningly at her. It was spooky how much it resembled her facial expression when she was confused by a question.

"Of course." He stated. Bree didn't give him any chance to respond with question before she carried on.

"Would it be possible for me to see them?" She asked him. "I was found by Mal when I was young and raised by Maleficent. I want to know who my biological parents are." She explained to Ben. Silently hoping and praying he would say yes. She really wanted to find her family and get some answers as to why they abandoned her and she had to be raised by Maleficent. She didn't think it was too much to ask to have those answers.

Sighing Ben locked his teal eyes onto Bree brown ones. "I don't see why not but I can't bring them here. You would have to come to Castle Beast and read through them." He told the brunette teen, who immediately nodded to him.

"That's fine." Bree said. "I have no problem with that." She told him, smiling gently at him. Maybe she could get somewhere with it and find her family after all. She certainly didn't get anywhere looking online so maybe this would help. Hearing her phone chime in her pocket she pulled it out to find a text from Malice asked her if she would meet them in the girls dorm room so they could talk about what Bree found before they headed to get something to eat. "I need to go." She told the young prince, wincing and holding her ribs as she stood from her seat.

Ben stood as she did, concern covering his face. "Do you want to go get that checked out?" He asked her and she quickly shook her head. "Are you sure?" He questioned her.

"Yeah." She responded. "I'll be fine. Please let me know what I can read the Isle records." Bree said, turning to leave the table but the sound of Ben's voice stopped her.

She noticed as she turned back to face Ben that he had taken a step closer to him. "How's tomorrow? School has the day off due to meeting and training so you wouldn't be rushed and you could bring the others if you like." He suggested to her and she couldn't help but smile genuinely. It seemed Ben had solved her issue of 'how would she convince Ben to let the other come and find their parents as well?' without even realizing he had done it.

Nodding to him Ben carried on talking. "Great. I'll have a car outside at eleven tomorrow morning to take us there." He stated and Bree nodded once more before she headed out of the library and up to her dorm. She couldn't wait to tell the others that by this time tomorrow they could know who their other parents are, that she would know who her parents were. After she walked into her dorm she smiled at the five teens that were already there waiting for her, she moved to sit next to Malice leaning into him and taking another tablet from the bottle on her bedside table.

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	7. A Trip To Castle Beast

The next day found Ben in the limo with Bree, Mal, Malice, Evie, Carlos and Jay heading to Castle Beast. The teen prince had been reluctant to agree with Bree coming to the castle but after remembering his father would be in meetings all day he had relaxed a little. Today was only the VK's second day in Auradon and it seemed King Adam was already waiting for them to mess up. Ben could tell the VK's were nervous bit as had become normal when he was near them his mind was currently occupied with trying to work out where he knew Bree from.

Before any of them knew it the car was stopping outside the castle. As the door opened and Ben climbed out, Bree took hold of her boyfriends hand. Taking a deep breath She carefully climbed out of the car with Mal's help. She hated her ribs being bruised like this, her bruised cheek didn't bother her anymore, and was beginning to wonder if she should take Fairy Godmother up on her offer. But that thought let her mind as she took in the building before her. It had always looked big from the Isle but she never realized just how big it was.

It was huge and the walk up to the overly large oak doors only made it seem bigger. Bree didn't know why a family of three would need such a large castle, even if they are royalty. Slowly Bree and her family followed Ben through the castle. She couldn't help but wonder how she would be able to find her out of here later.

Not long after Ben stopped outside another large oak door. "I've got the files in here for you all." He told them, smiling, as he opened the door. Cautiously the six VK's entered the room and Bree couldn't help but smile as she noticed the files laid out on the table. The six teens jumped slightly as Ben closed the door. "So since I wasn't completely sure what you were looking for I got you all the sensus records with your names on and your birth certificates. The problem is Malerie, I couldn't find you birth certificate so I also pulled the missing childrens records for you. They didn't have a list just for the Isle so this included Auradon's missing children as well, but there still isn't a lot of names on there."

To say Bree was touched would be an understatement. Clearly Ben had gone through a lot of trouble to make sure they had everything they needed and she couldn't help but smile at the boy. "Thank you, Ben." She responded for the group, all of whom were nodding their agreement. Looking over to Mal she could swear the purplette was looking at the Prince with love in her eyes, not that she would say so though. Not yet anyway. There was the issue of Audrey to deal with first. She didn't know why but Bree had the overwhelming feeling to get the green eyed light brunette prince away from the coniving tanned princess and protect him. Something about Audrey just didn't sit right with Bree.

"No problem. I'll leave you to it, I must attend to something right now." He informed the group before he turned and left.

The six teens left in the room shared a confused and bewildered look with each other. Never before had someone trusted them like Ben was currently doing. But rather then dwell on something they could work out later on they turned their attentions to the paperwork scattered across the table. Bree took a few steps forward, picking up the nearest folder to her. A folder which had Evie's name written on it. "Hey E? This is yours." She told the blunette, handing the folder over.

All eyes turned to Evie as she opened the folder the brunette had handed her. Evie scanned the page before rolling her eyes, causing Mal, Malice and Bree to raise their eyebrows at her. "My father is listed as unknown. My mother didn't even put him on my birth certificate." She stated. While Bree was upset for Evie but it also didn't surprise her. The villains had never told their kids what their other parents name is, they're not about to put it an the birth certificate and make it easy.

Jay then moved to pick up his birth certificate, gaining the other five teens attentions as he did. They all watched as his eyebrows rose up to his hairline, surprise evident on his face.

"Jay? What is it?" Mal asked the long haired teen.

"This has my mother's name on it." He stated, shock clear to be heard in his voice. "My mother is called Sadira." The other's smiled at Jay as Carlos, Mal and Malice picked up their own birth certificates. None of them were surprised that they didn't find their father's names on their birth certificates, with how their mother's spoke about them they had been expecting this.

It was then that Bree carefully sat down at the table, pulling the larger folder towards her as she did so. The others noticed and took a seat around the table, Mal and Malice making sure they were either side of the nervous brunette. Knowing she was born in Auradon and knowing her name was Bree the brunette easily skimmed the papers but was disheartened to find she wasn't on the list. She had hoped to find something, even if she didn't find out her parents names. Just to know whether she was from Auradon or the Isle would have been enough for today. But it seemed wherever she had been born no one had cared enough to report her as missing.

Everyone saw the tears gathering in Bree's eyes and they couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "You alright, Bree?" Carlos asked his brunette sister. He knew it was a rather stupid question but he wasn't sure of what else to say to her.

Bree shrugged at the white haired boy, fighting to keep her tears at bay. "I suppose. It just hurts to realize my parents didn't care enough to even report me as missing." She told them but her emotions quickly became too much for her to handle, a few tears tears falling from her eyes. "I just need a few minutes." The brunette said, slowly standing from her seat.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Malice asked, worried about his girlfriend.

"I just need a few minutes alone." Bree told her boyfriend. She briefly kissed him before heading out of the door.

The door immediately swung shut as she left the room. Once she was alone the tears started to fall. Even after everything Maleficent had put her through she had clung to the hope that her parents had been looking for her, but it appeared that wasn't the case. Ignoring the pain in her ribs Bree ran away from the room and down the corridor. Exiting the castle through the patio doors at the end of the corridor. She found herself outside and sat herself carefully on the nearest garden chair she could find.

Had she not been so upset she might have noticed how dizzy she felt from the pain or the fact she was in fact in the very garden she had dreamed about the previous day. Or the fact that she had been outside for almost on hour. It was only when she heard someone approaching her that she was finally able to stop her tears from falling. The brunette quickly wiped her eyes and looked up to find Malice and Mal stood near the door. "Guys, I said I needed a few minutes." Bree stated.

"Bree, you've been out here for an hour." Malice told her. The twins saw surprise and confusion filter across the brunette's face but they also noticed the underlying pain in her features. "Ben's been talking to us. He has an idea to figure out who your parents are."

"How?" Bree asked the twins.

Mal smiled at the brunette. "Something called a DNA test. Apparently they have a machine here that can tell us who our other parent is and in your case both of your parents." The purplette explained.

As quickly as she could without collapsing in pain, Bree stood from her seat and turned to face the twins she had grown up with and loved. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go." She stated, excitement mixing in with the pain written on her face. She just wanted to find her family and tjis way it seemed she would finally get the truth.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you like this chapter guys. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	8. Ben's Idea

Bree followed Mal and Malice through the corridors and back to the library, where she noticed Ben, Evie, Carlos and Jay stood outside the door. Bree grabbed Malice's hand in her own as they all followed Ben to a different part of the castle. After a few minutes Ben led them through a door in the west wing where the VK's came face to face with a large white machine.

"Okay guys," Ben said, closing the door behind them. "This is the DNA test machine. I promise you that this is as accurate as you will get as to who your parents are." He explained.

"How does it work?" Carlos asked the teen prince curiously.

Ben couldn't help but smile at the young white haired boy. "Well this machine has been infused with magic so all you do is place your thumb on the pad here" he explained pointing to a fingerprint scanner on the edge of the machine. "and its will magically extract your DNA and it will print out who your parents are as it has the DNA of every citizen, including those on the Isle, on file." The prince told them. "Also, if you guys want, I could contact your other parents for you and set up a meeting." Ben offered, wanting them to get to know their other parent.

The teens all eyed the machine skeptically, as though it was going to hurt them. As the group of teens shared a worried look Mal reluctantly stepped forward. "I'll go first." She told Ben who smiled reassuringly at her. As the purplette reached the machine Ben moved to stand next to her and the rest of the group moved closer to see what was happening. "What do I have to do?" She asked.

The teen prince smiled gently at her beofre answering. "Just place the pad of your thumb on here," He started to explain, pointing at the fingerprint scanner. "And keep it there until it beeps." He finished.

Mal followed his instructions and pressed the pad of her thumb in the scanner. Until the machine beeped a few seconds later and began printing something. "That was fast." Mal commented, all of them surprised that it was that easy. Ben smiled at the purplette who sent sparks through his body everytime she touched him. A few minutes later the machine had finished printing and Ben grabbed the piece of paper, reading it thoroughly. "What does it say?" the purplette asked.

"I'm not sure how you're going to feel about this." The prince stated, earning a confused look from Mal. "Your father is Stephan, Aurora's father. Which also makes you royalty." Ben told the shocked teen. "Malice, why don't you go next." Ben said and the twins shared a confused look.

"Why?" Mal asked, confused as to why her brother would have to do it as well. "We're twins. Doesn't that mean we have the same father?" She questioned.

Ben couldn't help but sigh. He hoped for their sake they had the same father but he also know with Maleficent's reputation, it was possible they had different fathers. "Not necessarily. It is possible for twins to have different fathers. I just want you guys to know the truth and thought it would be better to check. That's all." He explained to them and the two twins switched places. Mal moved to stand next to Bree and Malice moved towards the machine. The blonde/purple haired boy repeated his sisters actions and Ben couldn't help but smile once the paper had finished printing. "Stephan is your father as well Malice. This makes you royalty as well." he told the teen who moved back to a smiling Bree and Mal.

Moments later Evie stepped forward. After placing her thumb in the scanner the machine printed her results and as Ben read them he couldn't believe who she was related to. This could make Evie an extremely powerful witch. The blunette noticed the look on Ben's face immediately and started to worry, but before she could ask anything Ben spoke. "Evie, your father is Merlin." He told her, shock lacing his voice.

"Why do you sound shocked?" The blunette asked. She didn't know why Ben would have this kind of reaction and it was worrying her.

Clearing his throat Ben looked at the blue haired teen. "Merlin is a powerful wizard in his own right, just as your mother is a powerful witch. If both of them passed their abilities to you them it may cause you to loose control of your magic unless you get a handle on it." He explained. Evie nodded also worried. Sure she felt what she assumed was her magic awakening in her body when they crossed the barrier off the Isle but she had no idea that she could loose control of it. "I'll speak to Fairy Godmother about her teaching you, Mal and Malice how to use and control your powers." He told the magical trio, all of whom nodded to him. Ben's eyes found Mal's and it seemed that neither could tear their eyes off of each other.

As Evie moved back to the others Carlos stepped towards the machine, immediately placing his thumb on the scanner. The beeping of the machine printing finally tore Ben's gaze off of Mal as he reached for the paper. "Okay Carlos, your father is Lars." He stated.

"The painter who was the reason my mom was arrested?" Carlos asked, causing Ben to nod. "Cool. He seemed like a great guy. Even though my mom calls him every imaginable name you could think of." The white haired boy said, mainly to himself but the other teens heard it and couldn't help but chuckle.

Bree glaced nervously between Mal and Malice, knowing it was now her turn to find out who her parents are. Slowly the blunette walked towards Ben and carefully pressed her thumb on the scanner. She was eager to find out who her parents are but the idea of meeting them made her extremely nervous. The brunette released a calming breath as the machine printed the results of who her parents are. Looking over her shoulder she noticed Mal and Malice looked as excited as she felt. Hearing Ben pick up the piece of paper she turned back to him, noticing he looked confused and shocked.

Ben for his part didn't know what to think of this. "What the hell!?" He whispered to himself, not sure what to make of this.

 **Author's Note: I know this isn't how a DNA test is performed but since they have magic I changed it so it would be a little easier. So I hope you guys like this chapter. Again I'm sorry for being gone for so long. Once I am fully caught up on the chapters I have yet to upload I will be back regularly. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	9. Bree's Family

"Ben? What is it?" Bree asked. The shock and confusion on his face was worrying the brunette. She hadn't expected this reaction from him. Shaking his head Ben finally tore his gaze from the paper. As he looked at the brunette in front of him he couldn't help but notice the similarities between her and his mom.

Placing the paper on top if the machine he locked his gaze back onto Bree's. "Sorry. Do you think you could do it again? I think there was some kind of confusion with the machine." He told her. Confused Bree nodded and repeated her earlier action until the machine beeped. As Ben read the second piece of paper his confused and shocked look became even more pronounced. "Excuse me but I need to go and have a word with my parents." He told the brunette before heading out of the door.

Bree was beyond worried at this point. As the door closed behind them Bree noticed the original print out on top of the machine and quickly picked it up, reading it for herself. The brunette couldn't believe her eyes or stop the gasp that escaped her mouth if she tried. "What's wrong, Bree?" Malice asked his girlfriend. He didn't like the way she and Ben had reacted to the news.

"Erm..." She started. "This says my parents are Queen Belle and King Adam." Bree told them, watching as shock covered their faces. "I just don't get it." She said. "I'm gunna go outside for a bit guys. I really need to be alone and clear my head." She explained. The others nodded, understanding her need to be alone after a revelation like that.

Slowly Bree walked past them and out of the room. Making her way through the castle she noticed it felt strangely familiar, at least now she understood why. She had lived here for the first two years of her life apparently. Since she wasn't paying attention to where she was going Bree was pleasantly surprised to find herself at the front of the castle when she managed to tear herself out of her thoughts. The pain in her ribs was making itself known but she didn't care. She just needed to get away from the castle and think. The brunette found herself running towards the forest area near the castle. She had no idea where she was going but she didn't care either. She just had to get away.

She ran until she started getting black spots in her vision. The pain in her ribs and cheek was excruciating now, she had pain everytime she breathed. Bree looked around to find she was literally in the middle of nowhere. Noticing a large boulder a few steps away she quickly sat on that, hoping to god she didn't pass out again.

 **Meanwhile...**

Ben didn't know how to feel. He was confused, mad, worried and every emotion in between. If this test was right then why the hell didn't his parents tell him he had a sister. The light brunette left the room that the VK's and his potential sister was in, marching into his mothers study. He quickly found the photo album he had never dared look in before, the one with his baby photos in, and opened it to the first page.

Adding to his shock he noticed the first page held a photo of two babies. Underneath was his mother's writing _My two beautiful babies, Ben and Bree xx_. He couldn't believe his parents didn't tell him he had a sister, a twin sister. Ben carefully flipped throught the album, stopping towards the end of it. When his eyes settled on a large picture. His parents were smiling broadly, a younger version of him in his mothers arms and a younger version of Bree in his fathers. It was clear now where he knew her from.

Picking up the album and making sure he had the copy of Bree's DNA test the light brunette teen walked right into the room next door, startling the two occupants. "Ben!?" Queen Belle exclaimed, surprised to see her son. "What's wrong?" She asked as she noticed the angry look on his face.

The soon to be king shook his anger off long enough to realize his father was in the room. "Son." King Adam said as a greeting to his teen son. "I thought you were with those Isle children. You haven't left them alone in our castle have you?" He asked. He didn't trust the children, not yet. Who their parents are was constantly on his mind and even though they had been in Auradon all of two days he was already waiting fot them to mess up.

Ben looked angrily between his parents. "Yes I have left them alone." He stated, both parents sharing a worried look with each other as they heard the anger in his voice. "Care to explain this." He said as he dropped the photo album onto the desk separating him from his parents. The soon to be king watched as his parents looked at the photo. He couldn't help but feel a little bad as he watched his mother tear up. "Why didnt you tell me I had a sister?" He asked them, his voice more controlled even though he was still ridiculously angry at them.

"Because..." Belle started to say, closing the photo album as she did so. It hurt to look at the photos of Bree too much knowing they would never see her again.

"Because three hours after this photo was taken Bree disappeared." Adam carried on his wife's explanation, seeing the tears roll down her cheeks. "We searched for her for weeks but never found her. We assumed the worst and since you were too young to really remember her we thought it might be easier for you to just forget. Why are you asking this?" He asked his son, unsure of why he would suddenly be looking at his baby photo album.

Sighing Ben took a step closer to his parents. "I'm asking because I was with the kids from the Isle. They wanted to know their other parents so I used the DNA test machine. This is the result of one of them." He explained placing the paper on the desk.

Belle gasped as she read the paper he son had placed in front of her. "Bree." The mother whispered. She didnt want to let herself believe it was real only to find out it's not. But she also knew her kind hearted and caring son wouldn't play a prank like this on her and Adam. "Is she still here? Does she know?" She asked her son, standing from her seat.

"Yeah, she knows. I left a copy of this on top of the machine. I asked her to do it twice because I thought it was a mistake." The soon to be king explained. "She's upstairs with the others." He told them. The three royals headed out of the office and Ben immediately noticed a worried looking Mal at the end of the corridor. "Mal!? What's wrong!?" He called to her, stopping her in her tracks.

Mal rushed towards Ben. "Ben, have you seen Bree? She said she wanted some time to clear her head after you left but we can't find her anywhere." She explained. Ben instantly became worried. He had only just found his sister and now she was missing.

Belle and Adam shared a look before the Queen turned to face the purplette. "We'll help you look." She stated leaving no room for arguments. She just hoped Bree hadn't gone far. They had just got her back, they couldn't lose her again.

After they met up with the other four VK's the worried group searched the castle grounds for their beloved brunette. When they didn't find her there the extended their search to the wooded area on the edge of the castle grounds. They all just hoped they found Bree before anything happened to her.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the length between updates. I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	10. Reunited

The group of worried royals and teens had split themselves into two groups. Malice and Mal were with the royal family, while Evie, Jay and Carlos were in another group. They figured that way they would always be able to get into contact with each other so they would all know when Bree had been found. Malice was currently leading his group and was a little bit ahead of them. He was about to give up when he noticed a familiar brunette in a clearing ahead. Without any warning he took off running towards his girlfriend.

Mal knew immediately why her twin brother had run off so she followed him at a slower pace, texting Evie as she did so. She knew Malice would want a few minutes with Bree alone. The purplette stopped at the edge of the clearing as did the three royals. Mal heard Belle gasp at the sight of Bree but thankfully they stayed where they were when she motioned for them to give her brother and sister a minute. She also knew they were more likely to be more be accepting of their relationship if they saw how much they cared for each other.

As he reached his girlfriend Malice carefully wrapped his arms around the brunette. "What the hell!?" Bree exclaimed as she tensed, turning her head to find her relieved yet worried boyfriend looking at her. "Malice? What are you doing here?" She asked as she attempted to wipe away the tears that were falling down her face. She didn't dare stand up off of the boulder for fear she would go light headed and almost collapse again.

"You're joking right?" He asked, astonished. "You run off upset and expect me not to worry or follow you. Anything could have happened to you." He explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The blonde/purple haired teen tightened his hold slightly, well aware of the bruises on her ribs and how much they had been hurting her.

Bree couldn't help but smile slightly at her worried boyfriend. She should have known he would come to find her. "Sorry, I just really needed to get away and think." Bree told her boyfriend as she moved out of his arms, she had yet to notice they actually had an audience. She couldn't stop the tears from slipping down her face if she tried. "I mean it's not every day you find out your the daughter of the bloody King and Queen of Auradon. You saw the list of missing Auradon children, they didn't even care enough to report me missing." She said before sobs wracked her body.

The sight alone brought tears to Belle's eyes and sadness to Ben and Adam's. "Bree?" Belle said as she stepped towards her distraught daughter. Bree's head immediately snapped in the Queen's direction upon hearing her voice. The brunette teens eyes widened as she basically looked at an older version of herself, recognising the brunette hair from her dream. "We did care. We were in pieces when you disappeared and we did everything we could to find you." She explained to her long lost daughter, hoping she understood.

Bree wanted to believe her but she just couldn't. If they had done everything to find her then they would have checked the Isle, where she had been for the last fourteen years. It was then Adam stepped forward. "The only reason we never checked the Isle is because the barrier aroudn the Isle is supposed to be impenetrable. No one is supposed to get on or off the Isle without the remote which is always locked securely in our castle. Had we known you were there we would have come and got you in a heart beat." He explained to his daughter, walking towards her. Adam had just stepped past his wife and was about to embrace his little girl but as he went to hug her he stepped, noticing her flince into Malice's side.

Upset, confused and mad, the King took a few steps back so he was level with his wife. This action caused Bree to relax a little as she noticed Ben come over. She hadn't meant to flinch away from her father like that but after living with Maleficent for so long it was a reflex she had developed. The brunette noticed Ben stand next to his parents and she immediately knew why the boy in her dream looked familiar. The boy had been Ben. "If I'd known you were royalty I would have printed the list of missing royals for you. They have a seperate list." Ben said, essentially answering Bree's question on why she hadn't been on the missing children list.

In a moment the teen stood and ignoring the pain radiating in her ribs rushed to her family, wrapping her arms tightly around her mothers waist. Bree couldn't help but start crying again as she felt her mother wrap her arms around the teen. This was all she had ever wanted, to know her parents and to have them care about her. "Oh sweetheart, I've you so much. I never stopped loving you." She told the teen before gently kissing the brunette's head.

Smiling Bree leant back before pulling Adam into the hug as well. She was almost afraid to let go. She had wanted to be held by her parents since she was a child and now it was finally happening she didn't want it to end. "I've missed you so much. I love you both." She told her parents. Mal and Malice couldnt' help but smile at their sister/girlfriend. She had finally gotten the one thing she had been hoping for all her life, her family back. The two chared a smile with Evie, Jay and Carlos as they came to the clearing and noticed the family reunion going on.

The brunette teen eventually released her parents and headed over to Ben. Before Bree could speak Ben pulled his sister towards him and into a tight embrace. But he immediately noticed that she flinched and loosened his grip, enough that he wouldn't hurt her anymore but not enough that she would fall. "You okay?" He asked his sister as he noticed the pain on her face.

This question gained the attention of Belle, Adam and Malice as well as Mal. "Are your ribs still bothering you Bree?" Malice asked his girlfriend, noticing her holding Ben's arms to keep herself up.

The brunette was seeing black spots in her vision again, but before she could sit down and try to feel better everything went black. Ben wrapped him arms around her once more but he couldn't hold her up properly. Malice quickly scooped his girlfriend into his arms before the worried group headed back to the castle as fast as they could so they could make sure Bree was okay.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	11. Treatment From Maleficent

By the time the group had made it back to the castle Fairy Godmother was in Belle's library waiting for them, Adam had called her on their way back. She didn't know why she had been asked to come to the royal castle btu as she noticed Malice carrying an unconscious Bree she couldnt' help but gasp. "What happened?" She asked as Malice placed his girlfriend gently on the couch.

"I was hugging her and she just collapsed." Ben stated. He felt so guilty about it. He had done nothing but worry that he had hurt his sister all the way back to the castle.

Seeing Malice wasn't about to answer their questions anytime soon, Mal took a step towards the royals. Curtsying to them she gained Belle, Adam, Ben and Fairy Godmother's attention. "Well, I think it's the pain from her ribs." She told the older fairy. "See Maleficent had a tendancy to discipline us if we didn't do what we wanted." The purplette explained.

While the four of them were sure they knew what the teen was talking about they wanted to be sure. "What do you mean disciplined?" Queen Belle asked.

Mal flinched slightly at this question. She knew that the Queen was simply wanted to know what had happened to their daughter but it was hard for the teen to talk about. Mal, Malice and Bree never spoke to anyone about Maleficent's abuse except for each other. Evie, Jay and Carlos didn't even know the full extent of things. Confusing the royals and her friend Mal turned so they could see her back. Malice immediately knew what she was about to show them and stepped a little closer.

The teen lifted her top revealing multiple jagged scars. Hearing various gasps the teen put her top back downa nd turned so she was once more facing them. "She did that when I asked for a birthday party." Mal told them as she felt Malice grasp her hand. "Bree would stand up for us and Maleficent didn't like that."

Malice and Mal saw tears in Belle and Fairy Godmother's eyes and anger in Ben and Adam's. They watched as Fairy Godmother summoned her wand. The headmistress cast a spell on the unconscious teen, scanning the brunette for any and all unjuries. The group left Fairy Godmother to it and the three royals turned back to the VK's. "How long has she been treating you like that?" Adam asked the five teens in front of him. They could hear the anger in his voice and Mal couldn't help but think of Maleficent when she gets extremely mad about something.

They noticed Mal flinch at the sound of Adam's voice and Belle couldn't help but become motherly towards them. "It's okay, sweetie. No one here will hurt you." The Queen told the purple haired teen. None of the VK's particularly believed the Queen but they were interrupted by Fairy Godmother who no longer had her wand in her hand.

"Is Bree going to be okay?" Malice and Mal asked before anyone else could.

The headmistress sighed before looking at each of the worried faces. "I have repaired the broken bones but the bruises will have to heal on their own." She told the group. "Your sister will need a lot of looking after and I would suggest you two come to my office later so I can also make sure you two are okay." Fairy Godmother told the twins. Mal and Malice simply looked at the royal couple and Ben, not knowing what they wanted to do.

"Actually she's my sister." Ben stated. Fairy Godmother looked shocked at Ben before turning to look at the King and Queen.

Seeing the question in her eyes Adam spoke for the first time since they had arrived at the castle. "Yeah, that's Bree." He confirmed and a sad smile spread across the headmistress' face. She was happy the royal couple had found their daughter but considering the state she was in it was rather upsetting at the same time.

"Bree will need a weeks bed rest, I would recommend two weeks out of school to sllow her to heal properly and plenty to eat and drink. She's malnourished as well. Bree will wake up once her body calms down." The Fairy Godmother regretfully informed them. "If Bree is malnourished I would assume that you all are." The

Both Belle and Adam nodded to the headmistress. "That's fine. She can stay here." Adam stated. Seeing the unsure and worried looks on the VK's faces he turned to face them. "You five can stay here as well. We need to talk about your parents and make sure you all eat and drink enough." He told the teens, leaving very little room for any arguments.

Evie stepped forward and quickly curtsied to the royals. "Your majesties, what about our things? If we leave them in our rooms people will steal them." She said and the two parents couldnt' help but be shocked. Was the Isle really that bad that the kids felt they couldnt' leave their belongings in a locked and secure room for fear of it being stolen. The King and Queen were already dreading what else they would find out about the Isle just from that one sentence.

"I'll have Chip go and get your things." Ben said, putting the VK's at ease a little. Nodding the five VK's agreed to that before Malice went back to Bree. The purple/blonde haired teen sat on the floor next to the couch gently taking Bree's hand in his own.

 **Author's Note: I know this chapter is a little shorter then usual for this story but I hope you like it anyway. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	12. Bree Wakes Up

It took a few hours but Bree eventually woke up. The first thing she saw was her boyfriend asleep in a nearby chair. As she turned her head to get a better look around she couldn't help but groan, immediately gaining the attention of Belle. "Bree?" The mother gently called out to her long lost daughter. "Are you okay?" She asked the brunette teen.

"I guess so." The long haired brunette responded, carefully turning her head. "I'm in a bit of pain to be honest." She told the Queen. It wasn't until she fully turned her head to her left she realized who she was talking to. "Mom?" Bree asked, as she realized that she hadn't been imagining things and it hadn't been a dream or hallucination. The King and Queen of Auradon were her parents and the future King was her brother.

Nodding the Queen smiled down at her daughter. "Yeah, honey." She responded. After seeingt he other children flinch at sudden movements she simply held her daughters hand, not wanting to scare her.

"Where's Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos?" She asked, looking around. As she noticed they weren't in the room she immediately sat up. "OMG! Please tell me they're okay!?" Bree exclaimed. The volume of her voice was enough to jolt Malice from his slumber, his eyes immediately finding Bree's.

Malice didn't even need to talk to his girlfriend to know what was wrong. "Bree, calm down." He said walking over to the confused and worried brunette. Belle however simply sat there and watched the pair interact. She had noticed they were a couple in the woods but she didn't know just how close they were until she saw her daughter calm down with just three words from the blonde/purple haired teen. "They've gone back to school to get all our things. King Adam and Queen Belle have invited us all to stay here for a while." He explained.

Bree visibly relaxed at his explanation before she realized they were all staying here for a reason she didn't know. Whiel she doubted Belle and Adam, well her mom and dad, would do anything to then fourteen years with Maleficent had made her cautious and given her a few trust issues. "Not that I'm not happy we're all okay, but why are we all staying here?" The long haired brunette asked as she leant against the couch, finally giving in to the aching she was feeling.

Sighing Belle slowly leant closer to her daughter. "You're all staying because after Fairy Godmother examined you and found all you old and new... injuries." The Queen explained, her voice breaking on the last word. "She checked the others over and your all bruised and malnourished. So you are all going to stay here so I can make sure you will al be okay." She told the teen.

To say that Bree was confused would be an understatement. Since no one on the Isle knew the truth the brunette, Mal and Mallice had always had it rough on the isle. Because they were Maleficent's kids (or so people thought) they were never trusted by anyone other then Evie, Jay and Carlos and that was in a place where everyone is a villain. Yet here was the King and Queen of Auradon trusting them after meeting them for five minutes.

"So, you're okay having a group of villains in your home?" Malice asked.

Before Bree could say anything Belle cut in. "Malice, just because you parents are villains and you were raised by villains that doesn't make you a villain." The brunette Queen stated, causing Bree to smile. At least she wasn't the only one saying this to them all anymore. "You get to chose who you are and I can tell by the way you all look out for each other and care for each other that you're not villains. You guys are like your own little family and you love each other like family. That's something a villain couldn't do." She explained and Malice couldn't help but share a smile with his girlfriend. He remembered all the times she had tols them that and couldn't help but think that maybe Auradon wasn't all that bad. Bree had her family back and the six teens all had each other, what more could they ask for.

"Told you." Bree said smirking.

Belle couldn't help but smile at the young couple in front of her and the thought of the other teens currently at Auradon Prep. Sure she would have prefered for Bree to have been raised by her in Auradon but she was glad her daughter had her own little family to help her through life. But she would certainly be getting justice for her daughter, Mal and Malice, she just wasn't sure of how to do that yet.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please let me know what you thought with a review x**


	13. Exploring Their Magic

It had been a few days since Bree had woken up and been told that they were all staying at the Castle with her parents. Things were going well and she had immediately taken to calling them mom and dad, much to their delight. But Belle's constant hovering was starting to drive the younger brunette insane. Which is why she was stood arguing with her mother. She felt fine in her self yet Belle was refusing to let her go with Mal and Malice to their magic lesson.

"Seriously mom, why can't I go with them!?" Bree practically demanded to know. She hated speaking to her mom like this but she wanted to go with her boyfriend and sister, nothing the older brunette said would change her mind either. It was then she saw he dad enter the room and knew she could get around him a little easier. "Dad, Mom won't let me go with Mal and Malice to their magic lesson with Fairy Godmother. Please can I go?" She asked.

Adam immediately turned to face his wife and Belle couldn't help but sigh. Her husband had developed an instant soft spot for their daughter and the older brunette immediately knew what was coming. "She'll be with Fairy Godmother, Belle. Nothing's going to happen to her while she's there." The King said, causing Bree to smile. Belle nodded her agreement and Bree hugged both her parents before walkign out of the room and towards Mal and Malice. As they noticed the brunette's smile they knew she had been allowed to go with them. Each twin took one of the brunette's hands and Mal transported them into Fairy Godmothers office.

Fairy Godmother was shocked that one of them had picked up how to transport themself and others on their own in such a short amount of time. But she quickly shook it off. "Hello Mal, Malice, Bree." She greeted them and they nodded in response to her. Bree immediately took the seat near the window, just wanting to watch and not get in the way. "Who transported you here?" Fairy Godmother asked.

Malice pointed to his sister and as Fairy Godmother concentrated on the purple haired teen, she felt enormous power radiating from the teen and was immediately intruiged. She recognised some of the purplette's powers and was worried by them alone, but she couldn't work out what other powers the teen possessed. Nodding Fairy Godmother turned to Malice. "Okay so today I simply want to see what elements you two can control and how powerful you magic actually is." She told the pair. The twins nodded in response to her. "What I want you to do if hold your hand out in front of you and conjure a fire ball. Just visualize it and it will appear in your hand if you are able to control the element of fire."

Both twins followed the older fairies instructions. Mal was able to conjure a purple fireball on her first try, shocking her and Fairy Godmother, Malice was able to conjure a green one after a couple more tries. "Fantastic!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed after they each had a few successful tries. She knew they would be ablet o do that as it was the element Maleficent could control. She decided to cover the other three elements (Water, Earth and Air) just to be sure but no one ever controlled more then one element. "This time I want you to circled you hand, palm down, over these mud pits and try to mould it into a shape." She said, conjuring two mud pits (one in front of each teen) as she spoke.

The twins nodded and once more Mal achieved it on her first try. Fairy Godmother gasped as the soil rose up and took the shape of a dragon, with a small dog sat next to it. The purple haired teen smiled at her work, completely missing the shocked look on the older fairy's face. Mal waited and as Fairy Godmother had thought would happen with both of them, Malice was unable to make the soil mould into a shape. Bree couldn't help but watched, completely fascinated by the magic Mal was able to perform. She had done a lot of reading on the Isle and knew from books in Dr Facillers office that she had 'borrowed' a magic user can only influence one element. Mal had already influenced two.

With a wave of her hand Fairy Godmother replaced the soil pits with a childs water pool. "The same again please." The Headmistress said. She knew Malice wouldn't be able to do this, so wasn't surprised when his attempts failed. Mal waited to see if Malice was able to do it before attempting to do it herself. She was expecting her attempts to fail as well considering she had alreadybeen able to perform her magic on the soil when malice hadn't. To hers, Bree's and Fairy Godmother's surprise the water began to flow upwards and slowly created a sphere hovering over the pool.

Mal looked shocked towards her twin brother. Malice however couldn't be prouder of his sister. She was astering everything thrown at her. He had known from the minute they had passed through the barrier his sisters magic was a lot stronger then his. Malice didn't know how he knew this, but he did so this didn't surprise him. He had been expecting this to happen.

Fairy Godmother removed the pools before turning to look at the twins. Gesturing them to follow her she walked over to the window Bree was next to and opened it. Outside the teens saw it was a lovely, bright, sunny day with very little wind. "I want you swipe your hand from right to left and create a breeze outside." She stated, more to Mal then Malice. With a look from his sister Malice stepped towards the window and tried. But as he thought, it didn't work for him. When Mal tried it she immediately created a soft breeze and Fairy Godmother was beyond shocked.

"Well now I have a good idea of where your both at with the power of your magic we shall end it here for today. You can return to the castle and I will contact you when I know more about when these lessons will take place." The Headmistress said. The teens nodded before Mal took one of Malice's hand and one of Bree's in her own before transporting them back to the Castle.

The older fairy finally let her shock show on her face as the purple smoke cleared and she knew the teens were gone. She knew Mal would need a lot of magic lessons to control her powers of they could easily be influenced for dark magic or even become out of control. Picking up the phone on her desk and dialed the now familiar number. Once the person on the other end picked up the older fairy said "I need to talk to you about Mal's magic."

 **Author's Note: I know there's not a lot of talking in this chapter and it barely mentioned Bree but I didn't feel that too much speech was necessary and I didn't want to distract from the point of this chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	14. Adam's Problem With Mal

Fairy Godmother couldn't shake her shock as the voice on the other end of the phone responded _"What about it?"_ The voice said, concern lacing his voice.

The Headmistress sighed. She knew this probably would go down well but considering everything he had a right to know. "I have just assessed Mal and Malice's elemental magic, I still have yet to determine what other powers they possess but both seem powerful in different ways. Malice has control over fire but not the others." She explained down the phone. "But Mal's is a little concerning. She can influence all four elements and the power radiating off of her is enormous." She told him, hearing a gasp through the phone. "She will need regular magic lessons to control her magic, it could easily take over her if she doesn't learn to control it.

" _With lessons will Mal be able to control it?"_ He questioned, but the older fairy could hear that he was concerned and probably a little scared. But that would magnify with what she was about to tell him.

"Yes, but she will have to also be able to control her emotions or things could get out of control easily." Fairy Godmother clarified, knowing she would have to sit Mal down soon and explain this to her. "But that's not everything." She stated. "When I used my magic to scan Mal's I also picked up on some familiar powers, we long since thought had disappeared." She said.

She heard a confused sound down the phone. _"Which powers?"_ The man asked.

Taking a deep breath Fairy Godmother didn't know how this next bit on information would go over. "King Adam, Mal also has the powers of the Enchantress." She told him and flinched when she heard the growl down the phone. She knew Mal wouldn't do anything with those powers unless she absolutely had to. But while the older fairy knew Adam had forgiven the enchantress for cursing him, since it was thanks to that he had met Belle and ultimately had Ben, he wouldn't be comfortable having the new enchantress so close to his family. What the headmistress wasn't expecting was for the King to hang up the phone.

In his study King Adam wasn't sure what to think. But one thing was for sure, if Mal's magic was unstable and she had the Enchantress' powers, he didn't want her staying in the Castle with his family. He could hear Mal, Malice and Bree talking as they entered the Castle and met up with Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos. Hearing his son and daughter talking to Mal worried him, all manner of things began facing through his head. Would Mal curse Ben like Agathe had done to him? Would Mal be unable to control her powers and hurt someone? Would she turn evil and kill them all?

With those worrying thoughts in mind Adam stood and walked out of his study, towards the group of teens. He found them laughing and joking on the patio outside the family sitting room. The King immediately noticed that Ben was sat extremely close to Mal. If he hadn't had the call from Fairy Godmother he would simply assume she was a normal teenager, but now he knew differently and he had to protect his family and the Kingdom.

Clearing his throat Adam gained the attention of all seven teens that were currently together. "Mal, it has come to my attention that your magic is extremely powerful and possibly unstable and dangerous. Therefore, I'm afraid, you cannot stay here." He stated.

Malice's eyes norrowed towards the King as Bree grasped his hand and Ben spoke to his father. "Okay, so Mal will move back into the dorms at Auradon Prep." Ben said, assuming his father meant he was uncomfortable having someone with so much magic in the castle with them. But at that moment Malice's eyes widened. He didn't know how but it was almost like he could read/hear the King's thoughts, and he didn't like what he had found out. Usually Malice would have wondered how he had been able to read the King's mind but that would have to wait for now. There were more pressing issues to deal with.

"You don't mean back to Auradon Prep, do you?" Malice said. While it was phrased as a question it was more of a statement, the blonde/purple haired teen already knew what the King meant. "You want to send her back to the Isle." He stated. Mal couldn't help but looked panicked, upset and angry, causing Bree and Evie to rush towards the purplette and each grab one of her hands. Malice, Jay, Ben and even Carlos continued to glare at the King, none fo them liking the fact that he was willing to send Mal to the Isle because of her magic. Rain began pouring down from the sky, and unknown to the teens it was caused by Mal's emotions.

While the two princess' tried to calm Mal down Malice felt his own anger rising as he looked at the King's calm and seemingly uncaring face. "How could you willingly send my sister back to Maleficent!?" Malice shouted at the King. Mal, Bree and their pseudo siblings knew Malice was close to loocing his cool but as they turned to face him they didn't expect what happened next. Green smoke slowly swirled around the male half fairy, the cloud growing bigger and bigger by the second.

When it cleared they all was a dragon standing where Malice had just been. He wasn't overly tall, ten/eleven foot tall when stood up. He had dark green scales which had a purple shine to them as he moved and he kept his piercing green eyes. Mal was shocked that Malice had accomplised the change without meaning to or even concentrating but she couldn't deny he looked amazing as Bree walked over to her boyfriend. Malice immediately lowered his head tot he floor at the sight of his girlfriend, who rested hand on the side of his face comfortingly. "It's okay Malice. Calm down, Mal isn't going back to the Isle." She said attempting to calm her boyfriend.

As Mal turned to face Adam she noticed the fear and apprehension in his eyes. "Fine I'll leave." Mal stated shocking everyone. "But I'm not going back to the Isle." She said, transporting herself away from the castle before anyone could object.

As his sister disappeared Malice growled at the King for causing this situation and Bree turned to glare at her father. "Thanks Dad." She said sarcastically. "I'm going to find Mal but just know something, if you send her to the isle me, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Malice will be going with her. I won't leave her there defenceless against Maleficent." Bree informed a shocked Adam before turning back to Malice. "Think you can fly? With us on your back?" She asked her boyfriend, who after one last growl at the King nodded and allowed Bree, Evie, Jay, Carlos and surprisingly Ben to climb onto his back before flying into the air, all of them hoping they could find Mal before anything happened and none of them noticing Belle behind Adam who had wathced and listened to the entire exchange.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	15. I Won't Lose Her Again

Belle was furious with her husband at what he had said to the teen. Quietly she pulled out her phone and loaded a new text message to send to her son.

 **To Ben: Ben, when you find Mal please bring her back here, back home. She isn't getting sent back. I refuse to let your father do that. They're all staying here. Mal will never go back to the Isle if she doesn't want to. Stay safe, all of you xx**

She sent the message to her son before turning back to see what her husband was doing. Adam watched his children ride away on the back of the large green dragon with a mixture of shock and worry on his face, until he could see them no longer. Reluctantly Adam turned away from the sky and was heading back inside the castle when he noticed Belle stood there, a disapproving look written across her face. "How much of that did you see?" Adam asked his wife.

Belle simple stood tall and walked a little closer to him. "All of it." She answered causing the King to be both confused and worried about her reaction, if her facial expression was anything to go by he would be sleeping in the guest room until he found a way to fix this. "I saw you pass by the library with a furious look on your face. I was worried as I hadn't seen you look like that since you were a beast. So I heard everything you said to that poor girl." The brunette Queen told her husband. She couldn't believe he was thinking of sending the girl back to her abusive mother on the Isle.

"You heard me say what powers she has. She could easily slip out of control and cause harm to the Kingdom." Beast said, astounded that Belle didn't see he was trying to protect their Kingdom.

But Belle had heard enough. She wouldn't let her husband stand there and try to justify what he had just said to that poor teenaged girl, who looked horrified at the thought of going back to the Isle. "Yes she has strong magical powers, and they could go out of control. But she could also easily learn to control them." Belle stated and Adam couldn't help but look down, ashamed of what he had said. "You aren't even giving this girl, who has been nothing but sweet, kind and caring since arriving here, a chance! And for what? Because her powers made you uncomfortable!?" She hadn't been intending to shout at her husband but once she started she found that she was quite simply furious with him.

Sighing Adam caught Belle's gaze in his own. He knew she would be mad at what he had said but he didn't imagine her to become this mad. "What do you expect me to do, Belle!?" The King shouted. He hated arguing with Belle but as his temper flared he found he couldn't help but start shouting. "You saw the rain she caused when she got upset. She could destroy the entire Kingdom just my one powerful emotion!" He ranted, trying to get her to see his point of veiw.

"You caused her to create this rain!" Belle exclaimed, quickly becoming fed up with her husbands pointless arguments. "You upset her in the first place! If you had simply had spoken to her about it instead of threatening her with being sent back to the Isle and her abusive mother it wouldn't have happened!" The brunette said and while Adam knew she was right he wasn't going to admit it. She could see that her husband wasn't going to back down but neither was she. "I have text Ben." She stated confusing the King. He didn't know what that had to do with their argument. "I've told him when they find Mal to bring her back here. She's not going back to the Isle of the Lost Adam, I won't let you send her back to that horrible excuse of a mother. Plus, if you send her back there Bree will go back with her. I've only just found her Adam, I won't lose her again." She stated before turning and walking into the castle and back to her library. She honestly didn't care that she had shouted at her husband, what he had done and said was unacceptable. The only thing conserning her right now was her children finding Mal and all of them staying here, at home, where they all belonged.

 **Author's Note: I know this is short but I hope you liked this anyway. Please review and let me know what you thought x**


	16. Starting To Help Mal

Mal began to wander aimlessly around the building she had transported herself to and couldn't help but feel empty inside. Somehow being with Ben had made her feel different, she was actually happy. It was strange but even as she wandered around the halls, having only been gone from Ben, Bree, Malice, Evie, Jay and Carlos for a few minutes, she felt hollow. It was almost like without them she was a shell of herself.

That was when her mind started to think back to everything King Adam had said to her. She understood why he felt that way he did but why did she have to go back to the Isle. If she could learn to control her magic then she didn't understand what the problem was. The thought of going back to the Isle and facing her mother again both worried and terrified her. Unknown to the purple haired teen her emotions were causing it to snow inside the building.

But Mal didn't care about the weather she was causing, she had placed a dome around the building so she couldn't be seen and her magic wouldn't affect anyone. As she thought about what the King had said though her emotions only got stronger. "I wish Bree was here, she's know what to say to help me." The purplette mumbled to herself as she began to pace the room she was in. She was that lost in her own head she didn't notice the magic swirling in the corner of the room.

"Mal?" A voice called out snapping Mal from her thoughts immediately. Turning to the course of the voice Mal lifted her hands, lighting them on fire as she did so. "Calm down Mal, it's only me." The purplette's eyes widened as she took in the sight of Bree.

The purplette was beyond confused as to how the brunette was here. The dome around the building should have prevented anyone from seeing and entering the building yet here was Bree stood in the corner of the room. "How did you get here?" Mal asked. She had no idea how the brunette had managed to get past her spells but part of her was glad she did.

Smiling Bree took a step towards the purplette. "I was hoping you could tell me. One minute I was with Malice, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Ben coming to look for you, the next minute purple smoke surrounds me and I'm here." The brunette explained to her boyfriends sister, the girl she had viewed as her own sister since they were kids. "Nice snow by the way." She stated.

It was Bree's statement that caused Mal to realize she had caused snow inside. "I don't know how I did this." The purplette stated causing her to fully take in Bree's appearance. "Why are you wet?" She asked, she knew it hadn't been long since she left and it hadn't been raining when she had left the Castle, had it?

"I think the snow is because of your powers linking to your emotions." Bree told the purplette. Mal was confused beyond belief, why would Bree possibly think that? "When we were at the Castle and you got upset because he wanted you to go back to the Isle it started raining. I didn't think anything of it until I saw the snow here." The brunette explained. The purple haired teen was shocked. She didn't know how she had caused two different types of weather to appear out of nowhere and she didn't notice.

Mal stared at her hands like she had never seen them before and Bree couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Maleficent had raised her to be evil, something she was having to battle with already and now she was having to battle to control her powers as well. Bree hated seeing her like this. It was easy to see that Mal was torn about what to do. But as Bree watched her she saw Mal's face go from confused to shocked. "Did you say Ben was with you?" She asked.

Bree couldn't help but smile at this. It was easy to see Ben liked Mal but the brunette wasn't sure until that very moment if Mal liked Ben back, but apparently she did. "Yeah, he wasn't very happy at what was said. He followed us without question when we climbed onto Malice's back to come find you." She said. Mal couldn't help but wonder why he had come with the others to find her. Surely Ben would have agreed with his father right? But then again he didn't look happy at Adam's words.

"Want me to send you back to them?" Mal asked, secretly hoping that she would say no.

Mal released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when Bree responded with "And leave you here alone? Not a chance." The two shared a smile before Mal wanked over to the brunette and hugged her as tight as she could without hurting Bree's ribs. "Where is here?" She asked. The purplette would have told Bree but she knew that the brunette would text Evie and Malice and tell them, so she shrugged as she released her hold on the brunette.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	17. Ben & Malice Talk

**I apologize for being gone from this story for so long. I couldn't write this chapter, I kept getting stuck on it for some reason. But I finally found where I wanted it to go. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story. The support you guys have shown this story means the world to me. Also thank you to MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery for letting me use Malice. I hope you guys like this chapter x**

* * *

It had been two days since Bree and Mal had disappeared and no one could find them, either by searching or using magic, they just couldn't be found. Malice, Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos had sent the two days searching for the two girls but even with Malice using the mental link he shared with Mal he couldn't locate them. Evie couldn't find them with her magic mirror either. Even Fairy Godmother had tried but she hadn't had any luck either.

At this moment they were all sat in Ben's bedroom at Castle Beast, with the door locked, worried about the two girls. None of them had spoken to King Adam yet, even Belle seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder for what he had done. The group had eaten all their meals in the prince's room and Malice couldn't help but like the brunette, which he guessed was a good thing since Ben was his girlfriends brother.

Each were lost in their own thoughts as to where Mal and Bree could possibly be when they heard someone attempt to open Ben's bedroom door. Rolling his eyes Ben turned to his locked door. "Go away dad. I don't want to see you." The prince said.

"Ben, please open the door." The group heard and Ben nodded to Malice who magically unlocked and opened the door with a wave of his hand. "I brought you guys some snacks in case you were hungry." Belle said as she entered the room, placing a tray full of food near the teens. Ben couldn't help but feel bad for ignoring his mother, but he just needed space from his parents. They had both lied about him being an only child for most of his life and now, because of his father, both Mal and Bree were missing. The prince knew he shouldn't take it out on his mother but he just couldn't help it right now. "Have you heard anything from either of them?" The brunette Queen asked, her eyes filling with tears as they all shook their heads. "Please eat something and try to sleep, kids. You can't help find them if you don't look after yourselves first." She explained before leaving the room.

With a sigh Jay turned to look at the others as he picked up a piece of cake from the tray. "She's right. We need to take care of ourselves so we can find the girls." He stated.

It wasn't long before Evie, Jay and Carlos had dozed off in their sleeping bags Malice had conjured for them. Since Mal and Bree had disappeared he had read every book on magical powers and spells he could find, and had realized just how powerful he truly was. Noticing the others were asleep Ben headed out to the balcony and Malice followed the prince. "We're going to find them right?" Ben asked the blonde/purple haired teen as he leaned against the railing and looked out over Auradon. "I mean I just got Bree back, I can't lose her again. And Mal she's..." The teen prince trailed off half way through his sentence, earning him a smile from Malice.

"Of course we'll see them again."Malice stated, sounding more confident than he felt in that moment. "There's no way I'm losing my girlfriend and my sister. They're the two most important people in my life." The half fairy explained. But he noticed every time someone said Mal's name Ben got this strange look on his face. "You love my sister don't you? Or you at least like her." Malice asked shocking the brunette prince.

Sighing Ben turned his head so he was looking at Malice. He knew Malice could sense when someone was lying so he really didn't see the point in trying to deny it. "Yeah, I do. I mean I haven't known you guys very long but when I'm with Mal it's like I've known her forever." As Ben finished his explanation he realized who he was saying all of this to.

As realization dawned on Ben's face Malice couldn't help but chuckle at the prince. "Relax Ben." The blonde/purple haired teen said. "As long as you treat my sister well I have no problem with it." He stated with a smile. Ben immediately returned his smile and for a few minutes the pair looked out over Auradon. "There was something I wanted to ask you though." This sentence immediately gained the brunette's attention. "I wanted to ask you, would you have a problem with me asking Bree to marry me?" He asked the prince.

Ben couldn't help but smile at the teen and he could easily see the half fairy loved his sister. "I have no problem with that. You have my blessing." He stated. "If you don't mind me asking though how did you know Bree would find her family before you asked her? Why didn't you just ask her on the Isle?" He questioned.

"I planned to ask her on our three year anniversary, which is in like a week, but since she found you guys pretty quickly after we got here I thought it might be better if I asked for your blessing." The purple/blonde haired teen explained. Smiling the pair resumed looking out over Auradon. It truly was a beautiful sight but all that mattered to them was one thought, where are Mal and Bree?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	18. Heading Home

**I'm so sorry for not updating this story in so long guys! It's been almost two months but I've been dealing with some personal things and hit a writers block with this chapter. Hope you guys aren't too mad with me x**

* * *

"Mal, do you not think that we should head back home?" Bree asked her sister. Feeling bad when Mal turned to her with wide, worried eyes. "You've been missing for a week and so have I. I haven't text or called anyone, as I promised but I know that everyone will be worried about us." The brunette said, hoping that her sister would agree. But she knew from the look in her eyes that it was unlikely.

"Nothing has changed, Bree. If I go back the King Adam will send me back to the Isle because of my magic. I can't go back there. You know what my mother is like. If I go back without the wand I guarantee I won't survive a day." Mal explained. She felt tears gathering in her eyes and silently willed them not to fall, but Bree noticed her reaction anyway.

The brunette princess rushed forward and hugged Mal tightly. She hated everything Maleficent had but Mal and Malice through. The Mistress of All Evil had scared the twins both physically and mentally, and the princess hated the evil fairy for it. Bree sat herself and Mal on the floor on the room they were in before sighing gently. "I didn't mention this before because I did think I would have to, but the day you left me and Malice weren't exactly happy. Well, you know yourself that Malice kind of turned into a dragon. But after you left I snapped at King Adam. I told him that if he sends you back to the Isle then I would be going with you. Ben then got a text off of Belle, telling us to bring you back home, back to the castle." She explained to the purplette.

The purplette wasn't really sure how to react to what she had been told. The fact that Bree had stood up against her parents for her really touched her. "So they're not going to send me back?" Mal questioned. When Bree shook her head the purple haired teen let out a breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding. "Thank god." She said, hugging the brunette again. "So, should we head home then? If I remember correctly yours and Malice's three year anniversary is in two days." Mal said with a small nervous smile. She trusted Bree but she just hoped the brunette was right about her not getting sent back to the Isle.

"It sure is." The brunette said as her and Mal stood from their seat on the floor. "Are you sure you're ready to head back? I don't want to force you." Bree said to her sister. She may have found out she had a brother but Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos will always be her family, no matter what. Nodding Mal took hold of Bree's hands and surrounded the pair in purple smoke, transporting them away from their hiding place.

As the smoke cleared Bree saw that they were stood outside of Castle Beast. With a reassuring smile the brunette took hold of Mal's hand as the pair slowly walked up to the castle. The moment they were through the front door they heard someone gasp. "Bree? Mal?" They heard someone say, in a voice barely louder then a whisper. Turning their heads they found Belle staring at them before she rushed forward and wrapped them both in a tight embrace. "Thank god you are both safe and well." The brunette Queen whispered to them. After a few minutes Belle released the two teens, both of whom looked a little uncomfortable but relieved. "Ben! Malice! You may want to come out here for a second!" Belle called out.

Both teens heard footsteps and turning their heads a little they saw the pair coming out of the library. Bree immediately ran towards Malice, who wrapped his arms around her tightly. The sight made Mal and Ben smile as they slowly walked towards each other. "Thank god you're safe." Ben said before surprising Mal as he hugged her. "I've been so worried about you. About both of you. Please don't disappear again." Ben said, his voice almost pleading with her. It was a tone that Mal never wanted to hear from the brunette prince again. Something that caused her to nod as Ben released his hold on her.

"I won't. I promise" Mal responded to him before she found herself being hugged by her brother. As she smiled and hugged her twin she happened to look over his shoulder. The sight immediately caused her to tense, something Bree, Ben and Malice noticed immediately. Malice released his sister, who remained tense, and the three turned their heads to follow her line of sight. Ben and Malice practically growling as they saw King Adam stood there staring at Mal, Bree forwned at him as she instinctively moved closer to Mal.

Belle wasn't sure what was wrong with the children but she noticed their tense body language. Walking up behind them she immediately spotted her husband looking at the teens, or more specifically looking at Mal. "Boys, why don't you take Mal and Bree upstairs. I'll be up to see you soon. Okay?" Nodding Ben took Mal's free hand and Malice took Bree's free hand, since the girls were still holding hands, and led them down a different corridor and up the staircase. With a sigh she walked towards her husband, who's face softened as he looked at his wife. "You may not like what I'm about to say, but you need to fix this. Mal is terrified you are going to send her to the Isle the first chance you get and the others don't trust you at all. That includes your children." She explained to the former beast. "Sort this out. Because if you keep pushing them you are going to lose them." She stated before turning and heading in the same direction the teens had gone in. Leaving Adam stood there thinking about what his wife had said.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	19. Bree's First Lesson At Auradon Prep

Mal and Bree spent the night at Castle Beast with Ben, Malice, Jay, Evie and Carlos. They group caught up with each other and they filled Mal and Bree in on what to expect at Auradon Prep. The group went to Auradon Prep together the next day. Reluctantly Bree headed off in the opposite direction to the others. She hated the fact that her first lesson wasn't with any of her family but she figured she may as well get used to it. She knew she wouldn't be with them all the time and since they had no inclination to go back to the Isle she would have to get used to it.

Walking into the classroom Bree was immediately greeted by a glaring blonde and brunette who looked vaguely familiar to her. She figured she must have seen them before she was taken and left on the Isle but she had no idea who they were. Still she ignored the looks she was receiving and took a seat at the back of the room. She wasn't looking forward to today at all but knew that eventually she would have to attend school. Besides what was the worst that could happen, it was already Thursday so she would only have to go to lessons today and tomorrow.

For most of her double period Maths Bree was sat bored out of her mind. She had completed all her lessons work in half an hour and she hadn't brought a book with her to read. She ended up doodling in her notebook, praying for the lesson to be over. She couldn't help the relieved sigh that passed her lips as she heard the bell ring signalling the end of the torture that is Maths. But as she left the room she was confronted by an angry looking brunette. "Can I help you?" Bree questioned. She hadn't even spoken to the tanned brunette yet and she already disliked her.

"Yeah, you and the rest of those VK's can go back to the Isle where you belong." The brunette snapped. She stepped closer to Bree, hoping to intimidate her. What the tanned brunette was forgetting was that Bree was brought up around Maleficent and very little scared her. "No one wants you here. Do everyone a favour and go back to the Isle."

Bree couldn't help but scoff at the other brunette. "Who are you?" She asked/demanded to know.

"I'm Audrey, Sleeping Beauty's daughter." She responded with a smile. With a shake of her head Bree turned and walked away from Audrey. She really didn't want to have to deal with the tanned brunette any longer and she now realized she had been there when they first arrived from the Isle and she had argued with the tanned brunette. She stopped in her tracks however when she felt a hand on her arm. She couldn't help but glare as she realized it was the brunette who had stopped her. "Who the hell do you think you are dismissing me like that!?" The princess shouted. She didn't care that she was causing a scene or that a crowd was forming around them, she wasn't going to let a kids from the Isle treat her like that.

What neither teen expected to hear was the following voice. "Get your hands off of her Audrey!" Someone shouted. It was a voice familiar to both brunette's. As they turned in the direction the voice had come from they noticed Ben walking towards them. "Now." The light brunette prince snapped, stopping next to Bree and facing his girlfriend, Audrey.

Shocked at the way Ben was speaking to her Audrey let go of Bree's arm, her gaze never leaving Ben's. "I was just telling her not to dismiss me so rudely Benny-Boo." The tanned brunette said, causing Bree to cringe at the fake sweetness in her voice as well as the horrible nickname.

Ben knew that no one knew Bree was his twin but the sight of Audrey gripping Bree's arm was enough to raise his temper. "I don't care what you thought you were doing. Keep your hands to yourself." The soon to be King stated. He wanted to scream to the school that Bree was his sister so no one would bully her again but he knew things had to go at Bree's pace and Bree had mentioned wanting to keep it quiet until at least Family Day in four days time. It was bad enough he had seen Audrey flirting with Chad the day before, now he had seen her manhandling and bullying his sister. Although he was glad it had been him to find Audrey and Bree and it hadn't been Mal or Malice. The teen prince had no doubt that had it been one of the twins they would have punched his girlfriend. As he looked at Audrey he realized he didn't really love her, his heart belonged to Mal. "Listen Audrey, we need to talk." The brunette said. He would have preferred to say this in a private setting but at least here she couldn't talk him out of what he was going to say. "This isn't working out any more. I don't love you and I doubt I ever did, and I know you don't love me. So I'm breaking up with you." He stated.

"No!" Audrey screamed, grasping Ben's hand as she did so. "Benny-Boo I love you. You can't split up with me." She begged.

At her words Bree couldn't help but growl. Her ribs were acting up and this brunette was starting to really annoy her. Without a moments thought or hesitation Bree pried Audrey's hand off of Ben and moved to stand between then, facing the tanned brunette. "He just did split up with you." Bree growled out, causing Audrey to worry a little bit. "Now I suggest you keep you grimmy little hands to yourself and back away." Seeing that Audrey hadn't moved Bree took a step closer. "I won't hesitate to make you leave Audrey." She stated.

"My Grammie will be hearing about this." Audrey stated, trying to best to look intimidating as Bree took another step towards her.

Bree was forced to stop as she felt Ben's hand wrap around her wrist. "Your Grammie doesn't scare me and neither do you." The brunette stated before turning and leaving, Ben following behind her shocked and awed by what had just happened between Audrey and his sister.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	20. A Sibling Chat

Bree knew that Ben was following her, she could hear his footsteps. Still she didn't stop walking until she found herself at the back of the library and away from prying eyes and ears. It was then she turned to the brunette prince. "God, is she always so exhausting!?" She exclaimed and she dropped down into a nearby chair.

The sight caused Ben to smile slightly as he next next to her. "Yeah." He admitted. He felt bad saying that about Audrey but it was the truth.

"How have you put up with that for so long?" She questioned, turning to look at her brother as she did so. Ben simply shrugged at her question before a smile spread across Bree's face. "Are you going to ask Mal out now?" She asked, not missing the shocked look that passed over his face as she spoke. "Oh please. Anyone with eyes can see that you two like each other, so now that your free from Audrey are you going to ask Mal on a date?"

Ben couldn't help but sigh lightly, causing Bree to raise an eyebrow at him. That certainly wasn't the response she had been expecting. "I don't know." He stated before turning to look at his sister. He may have only known her a few weeks (That he can remember anyway) but he knew he could trust her with anything. "I want to. I really want to. But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" The soon to be King questioned. "I mean I wouldn't even know what type of date to take her on. You guys haven't even been here for two weeks yet and a week of that Mal was hiding because of dad." He explained.

Smiling Bree gently placed her hand on top of her brothers. "Ben, of course Mal feels the same way you do. Do you think I would suggest it if she didn't?" She asked. Before her brother could respond she carried on talking. "Look I've known Mal since I was two, she was the one who found me on the Isle and took me home with her. I know your my brother Ben, but Mal has been like my sister since I was two. I know her better than she knows herself sometimes." She told him. The prince was shocked to learn this. He had assumed that Maleficent had found Bree and taken her in, not her two year old daughter. It made his smile to realize just how big a heart Mal had. "Just ask her, I guarantee she will say yes." The brunette princess explained.

"What kind of date thought? I want Mal to actually enjoy her time with me and not just pretend to because I planned it." Ben questioned his sister. It surprised him that he was this worried about planning a date she could like, he had never thought about that with Audrey. But he knew his heart belonged to Mal and he didn't see that changing any time soon, not that he would actually want it to.

Bree sat there thinking for a few minutes before smiling again. "Plan something low key. So it's just you and her. Mal doesn't really like crowds, they put her on edge and she won't relax once she's on edge." The brunette explained, loving the way Ben's smile grew as he seemed to get an idea for a date. "Does that help?" She asked, trying to hide her chuckles.

Nodding Ben reached forward and embraced Bree, tightly. "Thank you, Bree." He whispered to her before he stood up and walked away. She watched as he walked so far before turning back to her. "Oh, I almost forgot. Evie wants you to meet her in your dorm. Something about the dress you asked her to make for tomorrow." He stated. With a small nod Bree watched as Ben left the library. Reluctantly Bree stood and left the library, heading to the room she shared with Mal and Evie. Completely unaware of the teen hid behind a bookshelf who had heard Ben and Bree's entire situation and was now smirking like an idiot.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	21. Remedial Goodness

**This chapter will include parts from the first Descendants film but the scene has been changed slightly as has the dialogue. Hope you like this guys x**

* * *

Bree's last lesson of the day was Remedial Goodness with Malice, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. She was sat next to Malice, Mal was sat at the table on their left with Evie and Jay was sat at the table on their right with Carlos. Of course Carlos had Dude with him. The six teens watched as Fairy Godmother walked into the room, but confusing them all was that she wheeled in a computer screen before walking towards them. "Children." She stated with a smile on her face. "Today won't be a normal lesson. I just wanted to say that Bree, until you and your family announce that you are the long lost Princess of Auradon you will have to remain in Remedial Goodness. After the announcement you will no longer have to take this class but the rest of you will until you pass." The Headmistress explained.

"Malice, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos are no more evil them I am." Bree stated, leaning against the table as she did so. "As long as they are in this class I will be in this class."The brunette said. The VK's smiled her her while Fairy Godmother looked shocked. The older fairy hadn't expected that kind of response from the brunette princess.

Nodding the older fairy smiled. "Okay. If that's what you choose." She responded. "I have a special surprise for you all. As I'm sure you know this Sunday is Family Day at Auradon Prep and since your parents can't be here due to distance, we've arranged a special treat." The Headmistress explained before heading back to the computer screen she had brought in with her. "Children." She called over her shoulder, beckoning them to stand next to her.

Reluctantly the six teens stood and moved to stand behind Fairy Godmother sharing a worried look as they saw Maleficent, Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella squabbling on the screen. "It's broken!" Maleficent exclaimed as she pressed another button on the remote. Mal and Malice rolled their eyes at their mother before they all heard the Evil Queen gasp.

"Evie! It's mommy." The former Queen gasped, smiling at her daughter. Of all the VK's the Evil Queen probably cared for her daughter more then the other three parents put together.

The blue haired teen smiled slightly as she waved to her mother. "Oh!" Cruella shouted. "Who's the old bat!?" She asked.

Instantly an insulted look passed of Fairy Godmother's face as Mal took a small step forward. "This is Fairy Godmother." She informed the villains, hating the smirk that spread across Maleficent's face at her words.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" The Mistress of all Evil asked. The teens all heard Fairy Godmother gasp at the evil fairy's question but before she could respond Maleficent continued. "I mean you really couldn't give Cinderella till 1am? What, did the hamsters have to be back on their little wheels?" She chuckled, fist bumping Jafar as she did.

"They were mice!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed, causing Mal and Bree to place a calming hand on Fairy Godmothers shoulders. The Headmistress then turned to face the teens. "They were not.. They were mice." She told them as Mal gently moved her to a side. "They were mice." She whispered to the screen before she moved to stand next to the computer and allow the children to talk to their parents.

"Mal!" The evil fairy exclaimed loudly, causing all the teens to jump slightly. Mal immediately gripped Bree's hand, she was so used to trying to protect the brunette when Maleficent spoke like that she acted without thinking. "I m… m… miss you." She stuttered out almost as if the words physically hurt her to say. "When will mommy see you again?" Maleficent asked, completely ignoring her son and the other teens.

All six of them immediately knew what she was referring to but as Maleficent glared as Mal, Bree found her temper flaring once more. "Never." The brunette stated to the shock of Mal, Malice, Jay, Evie and Carlos. The five teens looked at her like she had lost her mind and Fairy Godmother gave her a confused look. "You won't be seeing Mal or Malice again if I have a say and they certainly won't be doing what you want them to do any more. They're finally free of you and that's how it's going to stay." The brunette ranted as she took a step towards the screen.

Maleficent turned her glare to the brunette as soon as she stopped talking. "How dare you!?" She shouted. "You regret that when I see you." She growled.

Instantly Mal and Malice were next to Bree. "You won't touch her." Mal stated.

Growling Malice grasped his girlfriends hand in his own. "You aren't going to get anywhere near Mal or Bree again, not while I'm here." He said before pressing a button on the keyboard and severing the video chat.

"Thanks for the special treat." Jay stated as Mal, Bree and Malice turned and walked out of the room, gathering their things as they left. Evie, Jay and Carlos were close behind them. None of the teens noticed the sad smile Fairy Godmother gave them and none of them particularly cared either. While the Headmistress' heart was in the right place she had simply found a way to get them all wound up, something that was never a good thing.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
